Unleashed
by Karelia Jones
Summary: Running from another failed romance Sasuke travels to Kakashi's private island, a place cut off from the outside world where guest are welcomed to explore their sexuality and hidden desires, anything goes and nothing is taboo. There Sasuke meets a blonde that has him breaking all his rules and revealing a side of himself that he never knew he had. SasuNaruSasu
1. Unprepared

**AN:** As much as I wish it wasn't so , I do not own Naruto. If I did believe me Naruto and Sasuke would be together and I would have written myself in as Gaaras/Kibas/Itachi's wife and we would be living together in blissful polygamy. But some dreams aren't meant to come true.

Anyway moving on

* * *

**Chapter One**

******_Rule five: Uchiha's are not under any circumstance to be caught unawares. You are to know what your opponent will do before they know themselves._ **

Sasuke downed his fourth – or was it fifth? - glass of scotch in one gulp earning him yet another worried look from the bartender. In a cheap place like this he probably wasn't so much worried about Sasukes own personal safety but that he'd get too drunk and he'd start causing trouble. Fat chance of that happening, he was Sasuke Uchiha, he was always in control no matter what the situation even in the face of shitty life altering events, like the current event that was being played over and over again on the TV above the bar.

_Billionaire CEO of the Uchiha Corporation suffered a severe personal blow this morning when a tape was leaked to the press of his Fiancé, Sakura Haruno heatedly kissing an unidentified male at her birthday party last weekend. The video shows the couple also leaving the party together a few minutes after the incident. Haruno and Uchiha just announced their engagement last September despite many rumors that the relationship was strained, speculations that were strengthened by Uchiha's absence at said birthday party and now worsened by apparent evidence of Harunos' infidelity. Both parties declined to comment-_

Sasuke tuned out the rest. There was no need for him to listen anymore, they had been saying the same shit all day. Poor wounded Sasuke and dirty skank Sakura, what was to become of this doomed romance? He snorted, wasn't there a war going on somewhere? Why was the world so interested in his fucked up love life. He signaled for another glass of scotch purposely ignoring the bartenders look, if he wanted to drink himself under the table he could damn it. After all he was the "injured party" it was expected, and he always did what was expected of him, that's how he had landed in this mess. His father had wanted him to get engaged to Sakura, and Sasuke being the dutiful son that he was raised to be agreed with his choice. After all Sakura had practically screamed the perfect business man's wife. She came from old money, graduated from an ivy league school at the top of her class, and she was beautiful. She had been the perfect choice of a wife for the second son of the Uchiha family, her family name combined with his would have made them a power couple.

Till she went and fucked it all up.

With a sigh Sasuke twirled his new glass of scotch in his hand and he thought back on his shitty day. When he got the call from his assistant this morning regarding the scandal and decided to confront Sakura he had expected tears and sobs, begs to be forgiven, all of which would have served to sooth his wounded pride. He was prepared to reprimand her about dragging his family name through the mud and then tell her that she couldn't be forgiven and that they were over. He, Bastard that he is, had been prepared to ignore her anguish and tears. He had most definitely not been prepared for what actually happened.

"_It's true, it's all true" Sakura stated calmly._

"_What do you mean it's true?" He snapped, was she really going to admit to cheating? Where were the tears? Why was she so calm?_

"_His name is Lee and we've been seeing each other for weeks now. I'm in love with him" Shocked he could only blink. She loved him? Was this the same girl who only a year ago was swearing her eternal love and devotion to him?_

"_That's funny, I remember you saying you loved me" Sakuras' calm facial expression morphed into one of pity. He wanted to slap that look right off her face._

"_I thought I did, but I was blinded by obsession, attracted more to the idea of you and me then the reality. You're a cold and shut off man Sasuke. I thought I could eventually break through your walls but three years and I haven't even made a crack. I can't live like this"_

"_I thought this, my lifestyle, was one of my biggest assets" Repeating the sentence that Sakura had once said to him. She gave him a sad smile_

"_Not if it comes without love and passion" passion? He was confused, they had sex, sure it wasn't great sex but they had it._

"_Are you saying I didn't satisfy you?" He hissed, she waved a hand through the air_

"_It was predictable, just another thing off your checklist. You were so distant and unreachable, even when there was nothing between us. Then as soon as it was over there was nothing, no heat, no love, nothing." Sasuke turned away trying to mask the hurt that her words gave him. Sure he had known that the sex wasn't great, but to be told so hit him on a deeper level and made him feel like less of a man._

"_And this Lee…" He didn't know why he was asking, her answer would just be the final nail in the proverbial coffin._

"_What we have is more than I could ever hope for. So I can't go on shopping sprees and take trips to Paris. So I'll probably have to go back to working in a hospital. I don't even care that the nation has labeled me a whore, it's all worth it as long as I have him"_

"_And you couldn't have done this after breaking up with me?"_

"_I didn't know how, you were always in meetings, you sleep in your office or come home so late that I can't help but fall asleep first. This was something you deserved to hear in person Sa-"_

"_Well you should have figured out a way to tell me _**before**_ you decided to hook up with your boyfriend in public and have it broadcasted on the news!" He hissed getting a sick pleasure out of watching her flinch_

"_I agree with you and I am sorry for that, and while I'm not sorry that I fell in love I am sorry that it hurt you. You deserve to find happiness like this too Sasuke, but you never will if you keep going on the way you have been. I hope one day someone can break through your walls, that someone just won't be me." With that she turned on her heels, picked up her suitcases and walked out of the apartment._

He couldn't stay in his apartment after that, he had never realized how quiet it was, or how large, how empty. So he came up with a solution, get so drunk that by the time he stumbled home he wouldn't be able to notice. Right now his plan was working great. A vibration up his leg shook him from his thoughts. He debated not answering but decided it had to be important if someone was calling him on his private cell. Downing the glass in front of him he pulled the phone out, rolling his eyes when Kakashis' name flashed up on the screen before he answered

"What?" He snapped

"Is that any way to greet an old family friend?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke went to take a sip from his glass scowling when he realized that it was empty. He tried to signal for another but the bartender was conveniently looking away from him.

"Well I couldn't help but see you and your misfortune plastered all over my television today and thought I'd give you a call"

"So what you care about my welfare now?" If this bartender didn't turn around in three seconds then he was going to get a glass thrown at his head.

"No I was calling to see if there was any way you could make it stop, this _'breaking news'_ is interfering with my regular TV line up." Sasuke scoffed, some people might think that Kakashi was joking but this had probably been the real reason for his call.

"If there was I would have done it by now" As if he enjoyed this, being label some poor cheated on bastard for the whole world to see. If there was one thing he hated it was pity, and right now the whole damn world was pitying him, it was infuriating.

"Hmm well good thing there is only one television on the island and its in my office, that way I won't be forced to hear about it from the guest" Oh yes Kakashi's remote island resort, he'd forgotten the man had made it all but cut off from the outside world.

"How is your Perverted Paradise?" Getting pleasure when he heard the man sputter over the phone

"It's not a Perverted paradise! It is a retreat away from the daily stresses of society where guest are free to explore their deepest desires in a safe and secluded area, free from worry and judgment" Sasuke had tuned most of that sentence out because the bartender had finally acknowledged him and brought another drink, they briefly glared at each when he came to hand it off to Sasuke, both clutching the glass. Sasuke tightened his grip and after a few seconds the bartender relented. With a satisfied smirk he rejoined the conversation

"Sounds like a pervert's wet dream to me" Kakashi sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You'd be surprised by the type of people who come here, not all of them are perverts. We have everything from the soccer mom to the socialite and the computer geeks to runway models there is literally someone for everyone on the island."

"So what you're saying is a lot of people are closet perverts who like to share in your twisted fantasy" Hearing Kakashi huff, Sasuke smiled knowing he was getting to the man. Kakashi hated when people insulted his 'baby'

"What I'm saying is a lot of people come here for a lot of reasons. Some come for the sex, but others come just to get away in a place that's completely cut off any technology and to take a break from the rest of the world." Sasuke froze when he heard the last part of the sentence… completely cut off from the world… that sounded like exactly what he needed. To go to a place where he could be alone without having to see this scandal played out on every TV available, God to be in a place where NO ONE could see this scandal being play out or hopefully had even heard of it yet. And there was the added benefit of being able to finally be free of the pressure of perfection and the leash that his father kept around his neck. If only for a little while

"Kakashi how much is it to stay on Orgy Island?"

"Expensive. Why?"

"I think I might just have to come down there and see what all the fuss is about" Smirking he hung up, his mind was already ironing out plans, he could be on his way as soon as this afternoon. Downing his last glass of scotch and leaving his money on the table he got up to leave, scolling through the contacts on his phone till he reached his assistants number, feeling in control for the first time since that godforsaken phone call.

Yes this could be exactly what he needed.

* * *

Naruto stared out at the ocean lost in thought. Something about this spot, hearing the waves crashing against the rocks below and looking out over the wide expanse of water soothed his chaotic mind. He had first discovered the cliff when he came to the island two years ago after wandering through the woods for hours, and since the discovery he visited it almost daily. No one had ever bothered him here and as far as he knew no one but him and Iruka, after he had demanded to know where he was disappearing to, knew of its existence. He preferred to keep it that way, his secret place far away from the lust filled eyes of the guest, both male and female, and secluded even further from the outside world. The view from the cliff was absolutely stunning showcasing the royal blue of the ocean to perfection, and turning his head to the left he could see the white sand of the beach leading up to the resort which was mostly made up of little huts around the main building to ensure privacy. No doubt about it Hoshii island was a paradise, and he had only three more days left to take it all in. Three days till he returned to reclaim his position at Hokage. Three days till the prodigal son had to return home.

He wasn't at all ready.

This time two years ago his father had been grooming him, a 22 year old fresh out of college idealistic knucklehead, to take over the company that he had created from the ground up. Naruto had been so excited and ready but then tragedy stuck and both his father and his mother's lives had been taken. After that he didn't feel ready for much of anything, the thought of running a company in his state had almost caused a mental break. It was decided by what little family he had left that he needed a temporary reprieve from his life and Kakashis' (Iukas' husband) island was the ideal place. It was far from technology and the media and everything that he had once shared with his parents, he could heal here better than he could have at home where every street corner held a memory or a well-wisher who wanted to reminisce and give their condolences about his parents' untimely passing. But he was never supposed to stay here for two years and let Tsunade and Jiraiya control the company for this long. He had known that his days here were numbered but he still hadn't been expecting the letter.

_Brat,_

_I'm too old for this shit. Get your ass home now before I kill someone. _

_Tsunade _

His lips twitched into a reluctant smile, Ok so it wasn't so much a letter as a summoning but he got the idea. Get home soon or someone was dying, that someone most likely being Naruto for leaving his godmother in charge for so long.

"Naruto!" Startled he turned quickly and saw Iruka waving to him further down the hill. Iruka never ventured further up having come to an understanding that this was Naruto's space and it wasn't meant to be shared. He understood Naruto better than most people so Naruto never had to outright tell Iruka this, he had just known. Casting one last long look at the ocean he got up and ran down the hill to meet him. When he got closer he saw the worry etched onto the older man's face and became concerned

"What's up?" he asked "Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" Iruka waved his hand

"No no nothing I was just wondering if something was wrong. You've been staring at the ocean all day" Naruto panic eased, he glanced up at the sun and realized that though he had come here right after breakfast it was well passed noon now, no wonder Iruka had been worried.

"I got a letter from Tsunade" The worry left Iruka's face and a look of understanding took its place.

"I was wondering when it was going to come" What? Confused Naruto took a step back and then pointed an accusing finger at his old teacher.

"You knew!" He nodded

"She wrote me a few weeks ago asking if I thought you were ready. I said your were as ready as you'd ever be"

"TRAITOR!" Iruka rolled his eyes at Naruto's dramatics

"Come one Naruto, you know its past ti-"

"Save me your lies Judas!"

"Really comparing this to the betrayal of Jesus is a bit dramatic don't you think?" Naruto just continued to glare at him accusingly and Iruka sighed "Naruto, you and I both know its past time you went home. That company is your birthright, your parents would want you heading it and Tsunade and Jiraiya should be in retirement. They should be the ones on this island not you" With a sigh he dropped his hands to his side. They were right it was time to stop hiding, but it didn't make this any easier.

"I know you're right. He misses it here, I think he's growing tired of being a silent partner." Jiraiya and Kakashi had come up with the idea to buy and run Hoshii Island together one night when they had gotten together to discuss Jiraiya's lasted novel. There may have been significant drinking involved but in the morning when they woke up, slightly hung over and looked at their drunkenly drawn up plans, they realized that it wasn't a bad idea. Jiraiya should be here with his partner living the good life with his wife instead of being stuck in Konoha helping Tsunade run Minato's business, he had always hated staying put and being a business man but he had given up his dream so that Naruto could heal.

"Probably. Plus what if someone found out that the Heir to Hokage has been slinking around this sex rock for two years? Imagine the scandal." Naruto laughed at the horror on Iruka's face, he personally didn't care, nor did he think that it would be an issue. For the last three years Hoshii had been open their clientele had remained a secret to the outside world and sometimes even to the inside one.

"Heh Kakashi would so have a fit if he heard you call his baby a sex rock" Kakashi was very protective of his island and hated for it to be 'degraded' or 'demoralized' in any way.

"Please no matter was my perverted husband thinks, this is most definitely a sex rock, something only his twisted little mind could come up with." Iruka huffed but gave a small smile, no matter how much he might complain about how his husband locked him up here and kept him prisoner it was well known that Iruka wouldn't leave it for anything. He loved his husband with his whole heart and was fully supportive of his dream. "So when are you leaving?"

"Three days, I bought the ticket already" He watched as Iruka tried his best to not tear up but it was useless grabbing him around the shoulders he pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a while just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"I'm going to miss you kid. Now I'm going to be stuck here with Kakashi. I might go insane." Iruka mumbled his head still buried in his shoulder, Naruto laughed

"I'm sure Kakashi will keep you busy" He laughed even harder when Iruka groaned. Whenever Kakashi was in the room with his husband he could barely keep his hands off him, Iruka had forced him to tone things down when Naruto moved in but with him gone he'd be able to molest his husband freely once again.

"Lord take me with you"

"I wish I could Iruka" He really did, he was once again going out into the world but he wasn't entirely sure he could handle it. It be nice to have someone by his side but he would never ask Iruka to leave Kakashi and come with, they had sacrificed so much for him already, everyone had. It was time for him to grow up.

Straitening and releasing the older man he smiled

"Well since I only have three days left I guess I should make the most of them" Iruka's eyes widened, as long as Naruto had been here he had never really joined in with the -ahem _entertainment_- that the resort offered. He wasn't even entirely sure of the boy's sexuality or if he even had one.

"Don't look so shocked! I do have a sex drive you know… or at least I had one it's just been in hibernation. I'm sure with the right motivation it'll wake up" Iruka looked doubtful, Naruto hadn't so much as glanced at anyone since he'd been here and he has had plenty of offers from countless people but he just turned them all down. If there was one thing he knew about Naruto it was that he didn't settle, it would have to be someone pretty spectacular to catch the blonde's eye and he seriously doubted he could find this someone within three day

But then again if anyone could prove him wrong it would be Naruto

* * *

Ok for those of you following my other story Dreams and Reality don't worry I have not given up on it. But I've been sitting on this story for awhile and wanted to put it out there. So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Should I stop? Should I give up writing all together?

also from my extremely limited knowledge of Japanese (were talking like a five week summer class I took six years ago) I believe Hoshii means to want or to desire? Can't remember but it sounded like a cool island name


	2. Unexpected

AN: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Rule Seven: Uchiha's are not to engage in frivolous activity, actions or ventures that could put the company name at risk, you represent the family at all times._ **

Sasuke watched as the island came into view, he had to hand it to Kakashi this place was beautiful. Only downside was everything that he had to go through to be permitted here, including giving up his phone before they even allowed him on the boat. He was also subjected to a search as they checked his belongings for any recording devices, including laptops, cameras, and anything that could possible take photos, videos, or even record audio. He had only been allowed to keep his iPod because he had one of the originals that literally didn't do anything but play music. Then he had to give information for his outside contacts, only two people max were allowed to contact him on the island and they did that through the resort. Guest of the resort were 'encouraged' to tell them to only contact you in case of emergencies because too much contact with the outside world could disrupt your stay. Guest were also warned that there was no private TV's on the island and the ones that were accessible to them only showed movies or TV shows no news or anything like that. The island had its own shopping malls, restaurants, a police force as well as a hospital and highly trained medical staff with a helipad to evacuate serious injuries. Kakashi had literally thought of everything that he would need to keep Hoshii island secluded and private for guest, as well as safe. Background checks were required of all guest as well as signed confidentiality waivers swearing to not speak of what they did on the island as well as who they did it with under threat of huge fines and possible lawsuits. One last precaution if the guest chose to accept it was the option to wear a half mask around the island to further protect your identity.

Sasuke wondered if all of this was a little bit of overkill but it did, if anything, make him feel safe and strangely liberated. Even though the thought of going someplace so far from technology was a little daunting, and if he didn't know Kakashi he'd be worried that he was some sort of serial killer luring innocent rich people to their deaths. But he guessed that was why Kakashi demanded at least one person know where you were and how to contact you while on the island, to avoid prying eyes and possible police searches wondering where family members had disappeared too.

He sighed and debated for the millionth time today if this was a good idea or not, the earlier conversation with his brother running through his head.

_"You're running little brother" Sasuke huffed in indignation_

_"I am not, I'm just-"_

_"Running" letting out a breath Sasuke admitted defeat. His brother was just as - if not more - stubborn then he was. _

_"Call it what you will but I need a break Itachi. My whole life has been set in stone since the day I was born. I was suppose to get good grades graduate top of my class become co CEO of the family company marry the perfect girl and live in your shadow" _

_"You're not in my-"_

_"I know you don't think that's true but it is, its not your fault that you came first but you did which means that I will always be the spare son. I've accepted this, my whole life I've just accepted everything and fulfilled my duties without complaint. But this whole thing with Sakura, watching her as she turned her back on the role that she had been assigned just as I had and how happy she was... I don't know its making me question everything" _

_"Umhm and you think that spending a week on a sex island will bring about a moment of clarity?" He could hear the uncertainty in his brothers voice and he had to admit he was just as unsure. He had never done something like this in his life. Which was exactly why he needed to do it. _

_"I think a week away from the pressure of being perfect will help me figure out just what I'm missing in my life"_

They had continued to converse and go over his cover story as well as reschedule his meetings then Itachi had wished him good luck and promised not to inform his father of his real location. As far as he knew Sasuke had went to Europe to discuss new ventures with their partners in France and Spain, if he found out the truth there would be hell to pay.

The boat was slowing down as they got closer to the island, Sasuke sighed yet again and thumbed the half mask in his hand before slipping it on. While people probably didn't know his current situation here they most likely knew his face. The media had it plastered everywhere since his entrance into society a year and a half ago after college. Sometime even he got tired of reading about his latest 'conquest', secret love child, or ties to the mob. If you had asked a random person on the street they would probably have his lifestyle somewhere between Tony Stark and Vito Corleone, when in truth it was closer to Harry Osbourne if Peter Parker was his older brother and if everyone had avoided spider bites and performance enhancers*. His lip curled, well maybe there was a little of the Vito Corleone lifestyle in there too, but just a little.

"We're here Mr. U, would you like me to help you with your bags?" The driver asked as he hooked the speed boat up to the dock. Sasuke waved an absentminded hand through the air before standing and stretching out his sore muscles then grabbing his bag and stepping onto the dock.

"That won't be necessary, if you could just point me toward reception?" the man told him to follow the path across the beach and up the hill leading to the impressive building towering over the island. Sasuke stood for a moment and admired the impressive some what out of place structure, It resembled the Gherkin in London except smaller and instead of done in greys and blues the building was a shimmery white. Sasuke smirked, he would bet anything that Kakashi's office was at the top of the imposing structure so he could gaze over his domain like the egotistical maniac that he is.

Sasuke began the trek across the white sands of the beaches ignoring the curious stares of the sunbathers in various states of undress as they tried to figure out who he was and if he was attractive, he focused solely on making it into the shade of the trees beyond. It was a sunny 85 degrees out and about half way through his climb up the slope he regretted not taking the driver up on his offer to carry his bag. This hill was a little steeper and the distance further then he had thought and it didn't help that he was still wearing his suit from this morning which was starting to stick to his body in the heat and humidity. Stopping he took off his jacket and after a brief pause before he decided that no one would care if he was shirtless here he started to unbutton his dress shirt

"Need some help with the rest of those buttons?" He heard someone purr behind him. He turned to see a small woman with alarmingly bright red hair staring at him. Her face was also covered by a mask obscuring most of her upper features except for her eyes, which were just as red as her hair. She was wearing a tiny swim suit top and a pair of ridiculously short shorts that were unbuttoned reveling swimsuit bottoms that appeared to be just as short and revealing as the rest of her outfit. She sauntered up to him and placed a hand on his exposed chest, he had to restrain himself from flinching back from her touch.

"That won't be necessary. I am perfectly capable of unbuttoning my shirt, been doing it for years" He tried to brush her off but she just plastered the rest of her body against his and started to rub her chest against his own in what he assumed she thought was seductive but was really just obscene- manner.

"Ohh you're so eloquent, I would love to find out if you're just as articulate when you're driven out of your mind with pleasure." She husked into his ear while her hands ran down his abdomen before trying to sneak their way under his waistline. He pushed her back from him, separating her from his body and getting a few feet of air between them.

"No touching" He barked. She blinked at his tone

"Are you into restraint? That's cool with me, I'd be fine lying there while you give it to me hard" She licked her lips and this time Sasuke couldn't hold back his shudder

"As... charming an offer that is I'm going to have to decline, find someone else" He growled pinning her with a glare. She just laughed, seriously this woman had no sense of self preservation.

"Playing hard to get? Usually I don't chase but for you I'll make an exception. When you're ready to have your world rocked by the best stop by hut 63 and ask for Karin" Blowing him a kiss she turned to walk the rest of the way down the hill toward the beach. Sasuke was seriously thinking about running full sped to the docks, diving head first on to the boat and hightailing it back to civilization when another voice came from behind him.

"Need some help with-"

"No I can take my damn shirt off myself" He snapped as he turned around and came face to face with the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life.

"Well I certainly hope so" The man laughed and Sasuke was struck dumb by the beautiful sound "but I was going to ask if you needed help with your bags." For the first time in his life Sasuke was speechless, he continued to stare at the man as he waited for his brain to start functioning once again. He had long shaggy hair that looked as if it had been spun from gold framing a handsome uncovered face and in the middle of that visage was a pair of the most stunningly beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Sasuke eyes traveled down his shirtless chest taking in the nicely defined six pack abs, circular tattoo around his navel and the trail of light blonde hairs leading past the waistband of his low slung shorts.

"Hey you still with me?" He asked, Sasuke snapped his eyes back up to his face and saw some concern in the man's eyes

"Hn" He answered then almost smacked his forehead. 'Hn'? Really? That's all he could say? mentally groaning at himself he almost missed the man's answer

"Well judging by your appearance I'm just going to assume that grunt was a yes" With a smile, one just as beautiful as the rest of him, he walked the rest of the way to Sasuke before leaning down and picking up his forgotten bag. Straightening he gave one more smile before turning around and motioning for Sasuke to follow, which he did.

"My names Naruto by the way, I'm a helper around the island. If you have any problems or any questions feel free to ask me or any of the other helpers around the island. You can usually spot us by the lack of mask" He carried on but Sasuke just continued to stare at him. What was this? He had never felt this… attraction to anyone before. Yet here he was experiencing it for the first time in all of his twenty five years and it was for a man. If anyone had asked Sasuke a day -hell _ten minutes_- ago he would never have thought he was gay. If anything he would say that he was asexual and incapable of feeling attraction at all to anyone. He pondered this, maybe he wasn't gay or straight maybe he was just a one person kind of guy. Maybe this man- Naruto- was his type. But that thought seemed crazy, how could he only be attracted to one person on the planet without any guarantee that he would even meet him? That fact that he was meeting him now was pure chance or maybe even-

"-fate don't cha think?" He stopped and realized that Naruto had been talking to him this whole time and was now expecting an answer.

"hn?" He grunted and was rewarded when Naruto laughed again

"Not the most articulate person are you?" Shaking his head and chuckling to himself he continued up the path. The Main building was in sight now and Sasuke began to panic. Once they got there Naruto would probably leave him and he had no guarantee of ever seeing him again. He had to think of some reason to keep the guy with him, or find out where he is stationed so that he could meet up later. Maybe he should ask him for drinks or-

His thoughts came to an abrupt hault when, failing to realize that Naruto had stopped in front of him- he had bumped into the man's back and sent him sprawling into the dirt. He froze and stared dumbly down at Naruto who was blinking up at him before a sheepish smile came over his face

"Sorry I probably should have warned you I was stopping" He said rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke mentally cursed, he had just sent the first person he had ever found attractive head first into the sidewalk and then stared at him. He was acting like a school girl with a crush he had never been such a- a-

"Dobe" There was a moment when they both froze. Sasuke hoped that Naruto didn't know Japanese but as he continued to watch Naruto face as it moved from shock to anger he realized that not only did he know Japanese but he thought that the insult was directed to him.

"Who are you calling an idiot bastard?" He got to his feet and glared at Sasuke "you were the one who bumped into me. So if anyone is an idiot in this scenario it's you the clumsy jerk who has yet to form a complete sentence" He pointed at Sasuke who continued to stare and wonder how things could go so bad so fast. "You know what carry your own bags I'm sure even a clumsy bastard like you can't get lost from here" Then with that he turned on his heels and marched up one of the branching paths away from both Sasuke and the main building, Leaving Sasuke staring at his back with one hand outstretched and his brain frantically trying to come up with something to say that would fix the situation. Before he could Naruto had disappeared leaving him alone. With a sigh Sasuke combed a hand through his hair and picked up his bags moving toward the building his mind already forming a plan. Naruto was a worker on the island which meant that Kakashi would know where he was stationed as well as where he lived, he would just have to figure out how to get Kakashi to give up the information about Naruto and how to find him so he could fix the situation.

For the first time Sasuke had found someone who sparked his interest

And he'd be damned if he let him go.

* * *

Furious Naruto stomped up the hill toward his cabin, muttering under his breath the entire way. Stupid beautiful bastard. Who does he think he is? And for a second there Naruto had thought about spending his last three days here with him, trying to figure out just how to get that bastard to talk to him, and maybe groan, and scream and hear all the other wonderful sounds that would come out of that handsome mouth. Then he had to go and open that same mouth and insult him.

Remembering that moment on the path when he had seen the jerks handsome face for the first time, his dormant sex drive had come roaring to life. Taking in the half button shirt exposing a smooth porcelain chest, those dark eyes framed by equally dark hair he had been ready to proposition him right then and there. But seeing how that went down for the red head before him he figured it was safer to try and keep things friendly for the time being. He had tried talking to the bastard, and subtly flirting but he had been nervous, it had been two years since he tried to flirt with anyone, probably even longer than that since he tried to pick up a man. He was Bi, always has been but he hadn't dated anyone since well before his parents died. He had been so busy trying to learn how to run the company that he hadn't really had the time or the interest. But something about this man made him very interested, he never remembered being this physically attracted to anyone before. Sighing he wondered if maybe he had overreacted to the idiot comment. But he was sensitive about people underestimating his intelligence just because of his personality. He had gotten enough of that as a kid and it still triggered his defenses. Still an attraction like this shouldn't be ignored because of one off handed comment, right?

He was still mentally debating when his cabin finally came into view. He stopped walking for a minute and took it in, his heart slightly clenched when he remembered that he'd only be living here for three more days. He took in the one story cabin with its wrap around porch and amazing view of the beach, originally it was the pool house for Kakashi and Irukas' house that was about fifty feet away but they had given it to Naruto when he came to stay. Sure it was tiny, the living room and bedroom were only separated by a Shoji screen, there was a tiny kitchen taking up one wall with very little counter space and a small bathroom that he had to leave the door open when he used it otherwise he felt claustrophobic. But in the two years he had lived here it had become his sanctuary and he would miss it when he left. Sighing he entered the house, most of his things were in boxes now. It should have taken him all of two hours to pack since he came to the island with only a suitcase full of clothes and a few pictures of his parents and godparents. But he was drawing the process out as if the slower he got his things together the more time he could stay. Of course this idea would mean he would probably end up rush packing on the morning of his flight since time waited for no one.

Ignoring the boxes for now he crashed face down in his bed and closed his eyes. It was late afternoon which meant that soon he would have to go to the main building and begin his bar tending shift, but he still had a good two hours. Closing his eyes he started to drift off when a face with piercing dark eyes surrounded by midnight black swam up from his subconscious. He did nothing to stop it as more scenes flashed in his mind. Of the same face smiling at him, of those eyes gazing at him with lust, his hand fisted in that raven hair as he thrust into the man from behind, of that handsome face looking over a pale perfect shoulder at him with a challenging smirk daring him to go even harder. Naruto groaned and rolled to his back opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling, that bastard was even irritating him in his fantasy.

He glanced down at the hardening side effect of his little daydream. He briefly considered ignoring it or taking a cold shower but the decided that it had been far too long since he really jacked off and with a defeated sigh unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling out his semi hard dick. Taking himself in his hand he closed his eyes and once again summoned the beautiful bastards face. Just that face alone was enough to make him groan.

_Those dark eyes gazed up at him while he took the head of his cock in his mouth and lightly sucked running his tongue over his slit lapping up his pre cum before lightly dragging it slowly down the underside tracing his vein before dragging into back up and slowly repeating the pattern several times. _

"_fuck stop playing, put it in your mouth" Naruto begged, he just smirked and nipped at the juncture of Naruto's hip and groin before sneaking a hand down to play with his sac rolling it in his hand. Naruto bit his lip, it was good so good but it wasn't enough, he needed more he needed- _

_Without warning took his dick in his mouth so deep he could feel the back of his throat. Throwing his head back Naruto groaned as he continued to bob his head up and down on his cock, his humming noises of enjoyment vibrating around his dick causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Unable to hold back he grab the dark hair and began to thrust into that warm inviting cavern. The man did nothing to stop him only hummed more and let Naruto continue to fuck his mouth, swirling his tongue lapping up all the pre cum now leaking from his cock. Naruto knew he was being rough and was probably bruising the back of this man's throat but he couldn't help it, it was so fucking hot, so fucking good, and he was close, so close. _

_Without warning the man swallowed around Naruto's cock at the same time teasing a finger into his entrance. Unable to hold back Naruto tossed back his head and let out a low groan-_

Spilling into his hand and moaning loudly he continued to milk his cock until he was spent then he just laid there completely wiped, he hadn't come that hard from just his hand in a long time. He grabbed a few tissues from his bedside stand to clean himself up with, he was too lazy to actually get up and take a shower. He tossed the soiled tissues in the bin and rolled to his stomach his eyes feeling heavy and slowly closing. His last coherent thought before falling asleep

He had to learn that bastard's name.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Sasuke hissed at the smiling grey haired man in front of him at least he thought he was smiling, Kakashi also wore a mask but his covered the bottom of his face instead of the top, his also wasn't because of the island and privacy. For as long as Sasuke had known Kakashi, which was basically his whole life, he had never seen his face. Sasuke paced the office (which as Sasuke had guessed was at the top floor of the main building with a panoramic view of he island) trying to figure out what to do, He had checked into his cabin and only paused briefly to take in the modern décor and drop off his bags before coming straight over to Kakashi's office and demanding that he help him find his blonde only to be told that he 'couldn't give out such personal information because it would violate the workers privacy'. The man had just laughed in his face when Sasuke had asked if he would do it as a personal favor for an old family friend.

"Sasuke" He chided "If I did every favor that a 'family friend' asked me I'd be in jail"

"Well I'm not 'every family friend' I'm just one" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, debating if he really wanted to do what he was considering, with a sigh he swallowed his pride "Please" he begged "I've never felt a connection like this and I really need to find him" Kakashi looked surprised, never before had he seen an Uchiha beg for anything, but he knew if he violated Naruto's privacy Iruka would kill him or worse, withhold sex and that was something Kakashi was not willing to risk. None the less he could always hint

"I'm sorry Sasuke but my hinds are tied here, where he lives is utterly secluded. He wouldn't believe for a second that you stumbled across it. However I do recommend that you go down to the hotel bar and have a drink" Frustrated Sasuke completely missed the clue and slammed his hand down onto the desk.

"How the hell is a drink going to help me you old –"Kakashi held up a hand cutting off the rant

"Sasuke, I really think you should go to the bar and have a drink, maybe a few. They'll calm you down and maybe you'll find some answers there" He pointedly stared at the boy until he got the hint.

"Hn you know it has been a stressful day. I think a drink is exactly what I need" Then he turned on his heels and left the room moving quickly toward the elevator. Kakashi must know that Naruto would show up at the bar, Sasuke didn't know when or for how long, but he would sit there all night if he had too. He had one more chance to get this right and he would make sure he didn't screw it up this time.

Kakashi watched the boy walk out of his office with a satisfied smirk on his face and briefly wondered if he was wrong for sending the Uchiha after the blonde. But Naruto was leaving in two and a half days and the boy had said he wanted some fun before he left.

If nothing else it would be fun for him to watch, smiling to himself he turned and got back to work.

* * *

*Tony Stark is the genius billionaire playboy character in Ironman, Vito Corleone is the head of the Corleone Crime family in Godfather and upon his death was succeeded by his son Michael. Harry Osbourne is the son of Norman Osbourne in Spider man, was shown as a regular guy who struggled to live up to his fathers ideals and was constantly out shown by his genius friend Peter Parker. Choose these characters because I figured everyone would at least have some vague idea of who they are and their lifestyles.

So I'm going to be keeping the chapters about this length, this story won't be very long probably about 10 chapters and should be written pretty fast.

Anyway once again hope you guys liked it!

**Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Unidentified

AN: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter Three **

_**Rule two: Uchiha's never apoligze. All of our actions are carefully thought out and planned so we quite frankly never do anything that would require apologizing for. **_

Naruto burst into the kitchen at top speed, he for the first time in his two years of working this shift was late. Quickly he shuffled through the aisles of counters, stoves and sinks ignoring the cries of the sous chefs as he docked and dodged his way through the state of the art facility. His shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor as he narrowly avoided colliding head first into tonight entrée then swerved again when he saw a butcher knife coming dangerously close to taken out his liver. Beads of sweat from both his run and the not so graceful dance he was currently doing through the room appeared on his face as he narrowly escaped yet another unfortunate incident. Shaking his head he wonder about the wisdom behind his decision to cut through the kitchen, sure it was faster but if his reflexes were any slower he could end up as part of a plate for the guest at dinner. Truthfully the kitchen shortcut was only about five minutes faster, not really worth the near death experiences for a shift that he really didn't even need. This job had originally been his way of paying Iruka and Kakashi back for their hospitality, which they had both told him he had done long ago and that he was free to quit. It wasn't the job that had Naruto risking life and limb but the desire to spend as much time as he can with his one and only best friend. He tried to ignore the gut wrenching sensation he felt when he remembered that this would also be one of the last times he'd be able to work with Kiba before he returned back to his old life. Where everything once again became all about public image and he never knew who to trust. This was the real reason he was in a hurry and the thought only made him move quicker, he didn't want to miss a second of it. Finally he had made it through the craziness of the kitchen and after breathing a quick sigh of relief he burst through the cool metal doors leading into the employee locker room only to slam into his friend and take them both crashing to the floor.

"What the hell man!" a shirtless Kiba groaned from underneath him while trying to shove the blonde who was currently sprawled across his abdomen off. "I always knew you wanted to jump me but there are better ways to go about it" Naruto laughed as he dodged Kiba's hit and smiled down at him

"I just couldn't help myself I saw your sexy body and just had to have you. Have I ever mentioned how your dog breath turns me on?" He laughed again at his friends' disgusted expression before jumping to his feet and sticking a hand down to help the brunet up as well. Kiba winced and rubbed his shoulders as he glowered at his friend

"Gross dude, had no idea you were so kinky" Naruto smirked and put on a faux flirtatious expression, he sauntered up to Kiba and placed a hand on his chest leaning forward to husk in his ear

"What can I say, you make me want some dirty things" Kiba shoved him away and pretended to gag as Naruto doubled over in laughter. He straightened and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes still chuckling as Kiba shivered and wiped at his skin as if it would erase Naruto's handprint from his memory and felt that pang in his chest again. He would miss this, the easy banter and relaxed atmosphere that he experienced here, the feeling that he could say and do whatever he wanted and it wouldn't end up as a headline for some trashy newspaper.

"Dude why are you late? I mean I'm late but that's usual you are always here early" Kiba said as he turned back to his locker and continued to change into his uniform. With a sigh Naruto moved further down the row to the one that was his and opened it before he began to do the same.

"No reason I over slept" _All because of his dirty fantasy of that stupid beautiful_ _bastard_ he thought as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Who's a beautiful bastard?" He heard Kiba say behind him and he had to physically stop himself from slapping his hand against his forehead. Shit had he muttered that out loud? He finished undressing taking great care not to look in Kiba's direction before muttering out an answer

"No one… just some guy I met on the path today. One of the new guest" He was still facing away from Kiba and stuck his suddenly red face in his locker under the pretense of looking for his shirt.

"Woah man hold on you where fantasizing about a guest? Like a sexy fantasy?" He turned at Kiba's incredulous tone and saw the brunet gaping at him, mouth hanging open and eyes as big as saucers. He scowled as he took out his dress pants

"What other kind of fantasy is there? And why does everyone react like that when I say anything about my sex life?" It was starting to hurt his feelings, sure he wasn't a slut but he wasn't a virgin either. Why did everyone stare as if he had grown a second head when he said he wanted to get laid?

"Because you don't have a sex life!" Kiba yelled like it was obvious

"I do too!" The brunet just rolled his eyes

"If you do than it must be damn good at hiding because no one here had seen any evidence of it"

"What's that supposed to mean you guys keeping tabs on me of sumin'?" Kiba just shrugged

"It's not like you make it hard. You have not had sex with a single person since you've been here, most of us are convinced that you're not operating with all your parts or something" Now it was Naruto's turn to gap like a fish at his best friends words.

"The hell! I'm fully functional thank you very much!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his locker shut. Fuming he buttoned up his shirt with a little more aggression then necessary mumbling about noisy coworkers.

"Can you blame us? It's not normal for a guy to turn down as many offers as you have unless they either have something great going on at home, which you don't, or they physically can't" Naruto glared

"How do you know what I have at home? I could be hiding a secret love affair from you guys, someone could be in my house waiting for me at this very moment" His friend snorted

"You couldn't hide a secret relationship with a fish in that closet you call a house. Plus you live twenty feet from the biggest gossip on the island if you had any visitors we would know" Kiba retorted slamming his locker shut and adjusting his own button down shirt. Naruto forgot his aggravation as he watched his friend fidget in the black dress pants and navy blue button down shirt that was the uniform for the bar. The only positions that required uniforms on the island were the ones inside the main building otherwise the helpers were free to wear what they chose. Kiba hated the 'stuffy' uniform and always complained about wearing it stating that he couldn't wait till someone quit from the recreational position and he could take their place, they got to hang out on the ocean and wear swim trunks all day while teaching guest how to surf, jet ski and a whole bunch of other activities. Kiba couldn't wait till he could join them and hit on the 'babes in bikini's' all day long. Secretly Naruto was glad no one had quit, he liked working at the bar a lot and but it wouldn't be the same without his friend. He finished dressing himself stopping to dust off his shoes, running here in his dress shoes was probably not the best idea, then looked up and grimaced when he noticed the time.

"Come on we better get out there before Tenten threatens to castrate a guy with a rusty spoon again" Tenten was their female coworker who also worked this shift and had a temper and a love of weapons that was terrifying. Shuddering as he remembered the deceptively delicate looking woman pinning a man twice her size that made the mistake of grabbing her butt to the bar eyes flashing as she delivered the threat and, adding insult to injury , the whole time she had been holding the man's private in one hand and said spoon in the other.

The man had just about peed himself

"Yea you're right we better go" Kiba rushed out hurrying past the other four rows of lockers to the dark wood door that lead out to the bar followed closely by Naruto. They walked into the bar prepared to see just about any kind of scenario besides the one that they were actually greeted with. Tenten was _smiling_, not a menacing grin or a smirk, but actually smiling with a dazzled look on her face.

"Uh Tenten are you ok?" Kiba asked hesitantly taking an unsure step in her direction, she turned twirling a strand of hair that had fallen out of her buns around her finger and _**giggled**_.

An honest to God giggle.

Someone must be dead

"I'm great" She said with a sigh then she turned back and resumed her love-struck gazing back down the bar. Kiba and Naruto both turned to each other with matching looks of horror on their faces.

"Dude I'm scared" Kiba whispered

"Me too"

"You think she's hiding a body around here or something?" He asked glancing over his shoulder, making sure that Tenten wasn't waiting to do him bodily harm.

"I don't know you ask" Naruto asked as he peeked around his friend following his gaze. The girl was still smiling and gazing, he shuddered it just wasn't natural.

"Why do I have to ask?" Kiba wined facing Naruto again

"I'm prettier" the brunet's eyes widened

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"More people will miss me if I'm gone!" Kiba growled low in his throat sounding very much like a dog

"What the hell you-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Tenten roared and both boys flinched back then gave matching sighs of relief, now this was the Tenten they knew and feared.

"Sorry but your just acting really… weird. You feeling ok?" She rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips.

"I'm fine you morons but you won't be if you keep muttering behind me like I'm some kind of homicidal maniac" Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances, the- _**you are-**_ being said silently between them.

"So why are you so…" Kiba tried to imitate Tenten, twirling short brown locks around his finger while making exaggerated googly eyes, sticking his hip out, biting his nail and sighing. The whole effect was comical and it had Naruto once again bent over laughing at the ridiculous picture Kiba made. Then he laughed even harder when Tenten smacked Kiba over the head sending the brunet failing to the ground.

"I did NOT look like that you ignoramus!" She bellowed

"Sorry to tell you Tenten but you kinda did" Naruto got out in between gasps then raised his arms in self-defense when she turned her angry glare his way "Hold on wait, I take it back I TAKE IT BACK!" Naruto screeched ignoring the confused and somewhat amused stares of the guest around them.

"What were you even looking at anyway?" Kiba asked as he stood up rubbing the back of his head. Tenten stopped her advancing toward Naruto and blinked before lowering her arms and turning back to the bar nodding her head to the other end.

"I was looking at him" She said with a sigh "Isn't he the most beautiful man you've ever seen?" Naruto curious about who could have possibly turned Tenten into the giggly schoolgirl before them went and stood beside her at the large mahogany bar turning his head to the right, following her gaze, then froze when his eyes fell upon a familiar face framed by raven hair. Stumbling back he nearly bumped into Kiba who had come to stand behind him so that he could get a look at the raven.

"Eh I don't know he's alright I guess but men aren't my thing. What do you think Nar-" He cut himself off when he noticed his friend looking wildly from side to side for a place to hide. "Uh what are you doing?"

"It's him!" He whispered then finding no other option dove to stand behind Kiba even though the brunet was only two inches taller than him and quite a bit leaner so it did a bad job at concealing him from anything and instead made both of them look ridiculous.

"Him who?" Kiba asked as he moved to wash out the used glasses. Naruto shuffled beside him trying to keep himself hidden, Kiba just shook his head and continued ignoring his friends' weird behavior

"The beautiful bastard!" Kiba paused then glanced back and forth between Naruto and the Raven before it clicked in his mind

"THAT'S him?! That's the guy you met today on the path!?" Kiba exclaimed and tried to turn around and face the blonde but Naruto kept ducking behind him trying to keep his face hidden then he was once again sent sprawling to the ground when he was shoved out of the way by Tenten

"Hold on you know him? Could you introduce me?" She asked grabbing Naruto who was still hunched over in the position he had used to hide behind Kiba. Tenten being five inches shorter than him had to pull Naruto even further down then he was before the two were eyelevel.

"No introduce yourself!" He insisted trying to ignore the stab of irritation he had at the thought of the two of them together, she huffed clearly exasperated and glared at him

"I've tried! I've been serving this guy beers all night and he won't even look at me much less speak to me." She pouted. So it wasn't just him, Naruto thought happily. Apparently the guy just wasn't a talker.

"Consider yourself lucky he doesn't have a very extensive vocabulary, it's limited to mostly insults and grunting" Tenten looked disappointed for a second them shrugged

"He could grunt all he wants to if it's in the right setting" She smiled releasing him and walked back to the bar before resting her head on her hands and resuming her creepy pining "The things I would do to that man and let him do to me"

"Ugh Tenten really? Have some self-respect" Kiba grumbled having finally dragged himself up from the floor

"What did you say to me dog!" Tenten snapped sending Kiba diving behind Naruto this time

"AH Naruto save m-"

"Excuse me but could I have another drink" Naruto froze at the sound of that deep husky bedroom voice coming from behind him the sound alone sending shivers down his spine. The owner of a voice like that had to be drop dead gorgeous and he had an idea of just who said owner was. Turning slowly he came face to face with the bastard himself

"Hello again Naruto"

* * *

Sasuke nursed his third beer and was starting to doubt whether or not the blonde was coming and if Kakashi had sent him on a wild goose chase for his own enjoyment. It sounded like something the man would do. Letting out a defeated sigh he took another sip of his drink and tried not to cringe, he had never had beer before, his father considered it to be a drink of low class. Sasuke had wanted to try it because this weekend was supposed to be about him having new experiences but he'd have to agree with his father on this one, beer was most definitely not his drink. He glanced down at his watch and rubbed a tired hand through his hair. He had been here for almost two hours and he was getting tired from his flight, the emotional turmoil of his day as well as shooting down countless offers. The only thing that kept him going was the burning desire he had to see the blonde again, just thinking about it got him giddy with excitement, and very few things ever made him giddy. He took another look around the bar, it was a nice shape design to look somewhat like a harem with the dim lights, red walls and plush seating. There was a wall of windows just like there was in every other room that were framed by thick gold curtains and various raised platforms around the room that were currently vacant but obviously were used by dancers and the occasional drunk woman. He scanned the room looking for any sign of Naruto but once again saw nothing, he turned back to the bar and looked down at his watch. Fatigue from his long flight, jet lag, and the emotional stress of the day were catching up with him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Would you like another beer?" The bartender asked him while casting appreciative glances over his body. Sasuke glanced briefly at the petite athletic looking woman then looked back at his drink, he wasn't blind he knew that she wanted him and that if he showed even the slightest interest she would be all over him. He kept his eyes pinned to the bar

"No" She seemed only a little put off by his tone but continued to stand there

"Well is there anything else you would like?" She asked her tone hopeful and her body language made it clear just what she wished that 'anything else' would be. He started to become irritated but stopped himself from snapping at her just in case she decided to start spitting in his drink

"No" Her shoulders dropped and she moved away back toward the other end of the bar. Sasuke felt bad for a moment, but it was better to not give her any hope. There really had only been a slim chance he would take her up on the offer to begin with had he not been so focused on Naruto but now there wasn't a chance in hell since apparently he was gay and hopelessly attracted to blonde haired blue eyed males. Now he just had to make said male interested in him again and not make himself look like a fool. He was still lost in his thoughts when an unwelcomed flash of red entered the periphery of his vision.

"And we meet again" Karin husked close to his ear, he shifted away

"Joy" She laughed and took the vacant seat next to him even though there was countless other seats available around the huge L shaped bar, and signaled for a drink. She ordered a sex on the beach and waited for it to be delivered before she once again turned to him.

"So have you thought about my offer?" about her being his sex slave for the night, uh no.

"No" She tilted her head slightly to the left, her oddly cut red hair sliding over her exposed shoulder. She had changed from the bathing suit and shorts to a tight strapless navy blue dress that still left little to the imagination.

"No you haven't thought about it or no as an answer?" She asked quietly, Sasuke flicked his gaze back up to her face noticing for the first time a slight indentation and tan line on the bridge of her nose signaling that she used to wear glasses. She had changed to contacts recently, he briefly wondered if her eye color was real but decided that it was too strange a color for anyone to want to buy as well as sell and concluded that it must be real.

"No to both" he watched her expecting to see a flash of anger or embarrassment but instead she looked curious

"Why?" Sasuke was taken back. She was harder to shake then most people, so he gave her a reason that he hoped would make her leave him alone while not hurting her feelings.

"I'm gay" He muttered raising his bottle to his lips ignoring the weird feeling he go saying that out loud for the first time.

"I could wear a strap on" Sasuke almost chocked on his drink

"What?!" She casually shrugged, tossing him a cheeky smile.

"I'm not against it if you're not" He shook his head at her, really the things that come out of this woman's mouth.

"You have issues" Her eyes flickered and she turned her gaze from him to a spot behind the bar

"Maybe but don't we all" She took a sip of her drink "Look I've spent my whole life denying myself things that I want and instead helping others achieve their own dreams, I've decided that I'm not going to do that anymore and that from now on when I see something I want I'll go after it." She paused her eyes roaming over him "So when I saw you and I wanted you that was all it took for me to decide to have you and I'm sorry if I've come on too strong but I'm no longer in the practice of denying myself things that I want." She finished off her drink before she standing "I can tell I'm making you uncomfortable so I'll curb my advances but know that the offer still stands if you ever want to take advantage of it" and with that she walked out of the bar without a backward glance.

Sasuke stared after her dumbfounded and once again completely shocked by what had come out of her mouth. He had expected just about every other reaction from her except that little speech. Shaking his head he smiled, it appeared that he didn't know woman very well at all if the last twenty four hours could count for anything. That was twice that someone hadn't reacted the way that he had expected and he found that he was kind of enjoying it. Maybe he would look Karin up later, not for her to become his sex slave but he was kind of curious to hear her story now. Thinking about what she said about living her life for others he wondered if maybe they had more in common then he thought.

He was pulled from his reflection again by a commotion on the other side of the bar, the brunet bartender was in the middle of yelling at a guy with face tattoos. Considering how much taller and more built he was then the female bartender it was amusing to watch as he flinched back from her yelling and then allowed himself to be brought to the floor by a hit across the head. Actually that hit looked like it had hurt, maybe Sasuke had made the right choice in not taking his frustration out on her earlier. The bartender turned once again and Sasuke noticed that their was another person behind the bar with the two, he had been blocked by the man before

Naruto

He was arguing with the bartender about something and they both looked agitated. Downing his beer he got up quickly making his way down the bar before he lost his nerve. It felt like it took him ages to reach the end of the bar but soon he was standing behind Naruto who still hadn't noticed his presence, clearing his throat he said the first thing that came to his mind

"Excuse me but could I have another drink?" Not his best line but it did the trick. He held his breath as Naruto turned and he was once again gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello again Naruto" He said and all he received in response was a blink. He shuffled back and forth on his feet and glance down in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture but he didn't think he could be looking at Naruto while he said what he wanted to say next.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier" he mumbled the words felt foreign in his mouth, he rarely if ever apologize for anything. He sneaked a peek up at Naruto and found that he was regarding him carefully with a tiny smile playing across his face.

"How'd those words taste coming out of your mouth?" the corner of his mouth curling upward

"Burned like acid" He was rewarded when Naruto let out a laugh and he relaxed a little at the sound, maybe getting him to forgive him wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Well thanks, I may have over reacted but I'm sensitive about the idiot comments. The blonde stereotype doesn't just get applied to girls you know." He chuckled flashing a dopey smile. Sasuke couldn't help but give a half smile in return. The man's optimism was infectious.

"I'd still like to make it up to you… if you'll let me" Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared, his eyes trailing over Sasuke's face down his body and back up again before coming to a decision.

"I get off at 11:00 get changed and meet me here"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He responded glancing down at his outfit then wincing slightly when he noticed that he was still in the suit he had on earlier minus the jacket and tie. He probably stuck out like a sore thumb when the rest of the guest were either in typical island attire or in various stages of undress.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Naruto asked cocking a brow, Sasuke smiled

"I'm kind of curious as to what you would say" The blondes lips twitched

"It wouldn't be nice and would probably have something to do with you looking like you have something hard shoved up your nether regions" Suppressing a laugh Sasuke smirked

"Point taken, I'll go change should I meet you back here?" Naruto nodded

"Yea here's good, see you then"

"See you" Then with one last lingering look at the blonde he turned and walked out of the bar aware of a pair of hopefully appreciative blue eyes following his progress the whole time.

Naruto couldn't help following the ravens progress out of the bar. God that man had a fine ass, he almost licked his lips. Yea he couldn't wait to get his hands on that.

"Dude did you just schedule a hook up?" Kiba asked with a wide grin "I'm so proud! Today my boy becomes a man!" Naruto rolled his eyes

"I have had sex before you idiot"

"Not for as long as I've known you, and considering that's been two years you might as well be a born again virgin" Kiba slapped him on his back, Tenten huffed

"Why are all the sexy ones gay! Congratulations Naruto I'll admit I'm one jealous bitch right now." She sighed and crossed her arms "At least tell me what Tall dark and sexy's name is? I need to know what to scream out when I'm alone with my vibrator tonight" Tenten asked rolling her eyes when Kiba made retching sounds in the corner. Naruto smiled then faltered

"SHIT!"

Why did he keep forgetting to ask the bastard for his name?

* * *

So I know that I have been MIA for like a month but I swore to myself I would get the next chapter edited and up before my birthday... which is today haha (I'm finally legal! *happy dance happy dance*) Sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed!

**Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Unveiled

AN: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Rule six: Uchiha's are not to expose themselves or engage in sexual activity in public. All actions must take place in the bedroom or in the safety of your own house, so that we may sue if pictures get out.**_

This had to be the longest shift ever, Naruto thought as he looked at the clock for the millionth time and found that it had only been a minute. Sighing dejectedly he went back to washing out cups and trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to distract his mind. Usually he could entertain himself with watching the customers as they flirted with each other, sometimes he would bet with Kiba about who would end up leaving with who, but because it was the middle of the week the bar was slow tonight and entertainment was hard to find. He sighed again and absentmindedly wiped the glass in his hand.

"Will you quit your moping? If anyone should be depressed here it's me!" Tenten huffed as she wiped down the bar with a little bit more aggression than needed. She had been this way since the raven had left so Naruto and Kiba had made sure to stay far out of her way. "It's not fair! Do you know how long it's been for me? Almost a year! And the one guy that I practically throw myself at wants him! Not me but _**him**_" Her eyes flashed as she glared at Naruto, He took a step back and held up his hand in defense chuckling nervously.

"Hey is it really my fault that I'm so desirable? Also just to let you know it's been even longer for me" Two years, and he couldn't fucking wait to break his celibacy, It was going to take everything he had to not jump the beautiful bastard as soon as he saw him and start humping the raven right then and there. Not that the show wouldn't be appreciated by some of the guest but he was more of a private person. Kiba came up from behind Naruto and place a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Yea do you know what happens to guys that don't have sex for this long?" He paused a look of wonder coming over his face "Actually_** I **_don't even know what happens! Its basically unheard of, Naruto your like a walking scientific experiment" He said before he started poking and prodding at his friend, ignoring his screams as he flinched and tried to jump away "Tell me does the plumbing even work anymore?" He asked pretending to push imaginary glasses up his nose and scribble on a fake notepad.

"Fuck off Kiba" Naruto grumbled turning away and hiding his rapidly warming face. Judging by his self-session earlier he knew the plumbing still worked but it might be an embarrassingly fast process.

"Whatever man I'm just glad you're finally getting laid!" Kiba exclaimed, Naruto shushed him looking around the bar in embarrassment and saw a few of the guest giving him thumbs up and sly winks. His face heating up even more when he turned and saw a tall lean raven staring at him his head cocked to the side in confusion, unfortunately (though he did bear a striking resemblance) this was not the raven he wished to see but the one he tried to avoid at all cost.

"What do you mean that Naruto is getting laid? Is he partaking in a game where someone pretends to hatch him?" Turning his body completely toward the questioning voice Naruto faced Sai, the resident erotic arts and crafts instructor, who blinked as he awaited the answer. Tenten rolled her eyes

"God it's amazing to me that you work at a place like this and you still ask questions like that" Naruto had to agree, Sai spent his days and nights coaching guest through games that included edible body paint and glitter without batting an eye but for some reason slang and common human interactions still eluded him. "What Kiba means by Naruto finally getting laid is that he is finally going to have sex with someone" Sai blinked a few more times

"I fail to see the connection between definitions" He deadpanned, Naruto resisted the urge to face palm but after thinking about it he had to agree with Sai, how had laid come to mean chickens pushing out eggs, lying still on a surface and sex? There was absolutely nothing similar about any of them. He was so busy thinking about that he almost missed Sai's next comment "None the less I am glad that you are finally having sex Naruto proving that you are not dickless as we had all assumed" He paused in thought for a moment "Unless of course you are dickless and are assuming the bottom role for this event in which case I am happy you found someone you are willing to please so selflessly and who is willing to overlook your bodily disfigurement" He finished with a small smile in the blondes direction. The bar was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time before one loud mouth blonde once again found his voice

"I HAVE A DICK YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto erupted, Sai took a step back in shock

"Have I somehow offended-"

"Hell yes I'm offended!" Naruto screeched preparing to leap over the bar and strangle the poor man to death. Before he could take a step Kiba came to Sais' aid.

"Woah buddy in Sai's defense, though he phrased it a little weirdly, we had all been wondering the same thing." Kiba interjected placing himself between the blonde and the dark haired man who still looked confused about Naruto's outburst.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just trying to congratulate you on finding someone you wish to have sex with" He said around Kibas' head. Naruto let out a puff of air, truth be told he wasn't so much mad at Sai as mortified that so many people had thought the same thing for so long, it was embarrassing.

"Look just refrain from referring to my dick and we'll be straight ok?" He offered. Sai looked relieved, or as relieved as he could look considering he was a little on the robotic side, and smiled.

"Understood" With that he took his regular seat at the bar and Tenten offered him up his daily glass of Fireball Whiskey. It still shocked Naruto that he drank that stuff and liked it, in his mind he pictured Sai as more of a simple rum and coke or water person but to each his own. Sai then told them stories about the antics of the guest in the art room and how no matter what he did, the class always seemed to turn into an orgy at the end. Naruto was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes by the time he was done, hearing Sai trying to explain 69 as well as his confusion about what exactly the woman wanted him to do to her was hilarious. "I then figured out exactly where she wanted me to place my mouth and had to decline, nothing about her description sounded appealing to me, in fact it seemed she would be having all the fun"

"Buddy she was trying to tell you that she would reciprocate to you at the same time" Sai's eyes widen

"You mean she was going to put her mouth on me as well?" Naruto and Kiba laughed even harder

"Yea dude, you totally missed out on some chick sucking your dick" Kiba explained through his chuckles. Sai blinked and then stood up and turned from the bar

"Hey where you going?" Naruto called after him

"To find her and see if her offer still stands" He said over his shoulder before he disappeared from view, the sounds of his friends' laughter following him out. Still laughing Naruto glanced at the clock and then froze, he had fifteen minutes left of his shift. Fifteen minutes before he saw the beautiful bastard again, just fifteen minutes. A wave of panic came crashing over him and he felt the color leak out of his face. Holy shit what had he gotten himself into? He hadn't done something like this in years! What if he fucked up or made an ass out of himself? What exactly was the raven expecting from him? Would they talk or just get right to fucking? What if he thought Naruto was used to this sort of thing and expected him to lead? What if-

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, Naruto jumped

"Why are you yelling at me!"

"I've been calling you for over a minute! What the hell are you thinking about that has you looking like Iruka asked you to watch the BDSM room by yourself on ladies night?" They both shuddered at the thought. The BDSM room was always a challenge to work but it was even worse on ladies night, when the girl dominatrix came out and wanted to punish their male partners for all of the bad deeds they have done, it was enough to make a guy faint.

"I don't know if I can do this, it's been fucking forever! What if I mess up? What if I make a fool of myself? What if-" Kiba covered his friends mouth

"Woah man chill. You always make a fool of yourself its part of your charm so no need to worry there, and how the hell can you mess this up? You're not dating or planning a life together. He's obviously into you and you're into him so just go and get your freak on" He finished with a smile then removed his hand to hear what his friend had to say.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, confused Kiba had to clarify

"Why what?"

"Why is he into me? What is he expecting from me?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Kiba looked shocked, he'd never seen his friend look like this before. Naruto was always self-confident and positive,

"Are you kidding? Have you seen all the looks you get? No homo or anything but you're hot, if I was into dicks I'd totally do you." Kiba reassured awkwardly patting the blonde on the back. "So stop acting like a little bitch and be the lovable guy you are" Naruto almost laughed at Kiba's idea of a pep talk but he had to admit he did feel better. Looking at his friend he felt a small smile come over his face.

"You totally want me don't you?" He said and smirked when Kiba jerked his hand arm back as if Naruto had burned him

"What the hell man? No!" He held his hands up in front of him and vigorously shook his head from side to side. Naruto grinned evilly and jumped the brunet wrapping his arms around his neck

"Come on Kiba! Don't deny our love!" He proclaimed burying his head into his friends neck and clinging tighter to him when he felt hands move to grab his waist and try to forcibly remove him.

"For real man you have two seconds to get off me before I break something" He grumbled desperately pushing at the blondes' abdomen

"Is that anyway to treat the love of your life!" Naruto teased and started tying to kiss Kibas cheek, he succeeded once but when he moved in again his lips smashed against a hand and his face was shoved back

"NARUTO IF YOU KISS ME AGAIN I'L-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Both boys froze and looked slowly toward the bar behind them still locked in their awkward embrace. Standing there was the beautiful bastard in all of his glory. His toned abs covered with a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans clung delectable to his lower body making Naruto all but drool at the thought of what the view looked like from the back. Raising his gaze up to that striking face again only to find that those piercing black eyes were glaring at his friend. Looking between the raven and Kiba, who was shuffling nervously under the stare, and the awkward position the brunet and him were in, he put two and two together and a smiled. Awww the bastard didn't like the thought of someone coming onto him did he? Naruto had to admit that was kind of hot, it'd been awhile since anyone had gotten possessive over him. He quickly debated if he wanted to have some fun with this or not but decided against it. He released his friend and walked around the bar till he was directly in front of the bastard. The raven gave one last withering look in Kibas' direction then turned to fully face Naruto, his eyes roaming appreciably up and down his figure before once again meeting his gaze. Naruto grinned and moved even closer until there was barely an inch between their bodies and their lips were almost perfectly aligned for a kiss. Naruto privately thrilled when he saw a flare of heat in the man's eyes.

"What" The shorter man breathed dropping his gaze to the lips in front of him, was it his imagination or had the man moved even closer? And was his breathing increasing? "Is your name?" He finished raising his gaze again and chuckling as he saw the man blink in confusion.

"Uh Sasuke" Naruto smiled, finally he had the beautiful bastards name. Satisfied he took a step back and almost laughed at the scowl Sasuke directed at him.

"Ok Sasuke, I'm going to go change and I'll meet you back here in ten" then he turned on his heels and headed back around the bar and out the door, feeling Sasuke's stare on him the whole way.

What was that? Sasuke thought as he watched the blondes' delectable ass walk away from him. His pulse was still racing from the earlier teasing when he thought Naruto as going to kiss him right there in front of everyone and he had felt himself start to get hard, something that had never happened to him before in a public place. Uchiha's were always in control of their bodies and urges. He had never responded to anyone so quickly just from the thought of a kiss, hell he didn't know if he had responded like this during the act of sex itself. His gut clenched in anticipation, if Naruto could make him react this intensely without even touching him he couldn't wait to see what it felt like to actually feel the blonde against him.

"Damn I wish someone looked at me like that when I walked away" He heard someone mumble to his left.

"Who you telling? I'm surprise Naruto didn't spontaneously combust" Sasuke turned toward the two bartenders left. Both were staring at him with intrigue, and the female still had a bit of lust in her gaze but it wasn't nearly as noticeable as before. "Oh don't mind us, you go back to mind fucking my friend, it's kind of hot to watch all the expressions you make" She teased with a wicked smile plastered across her face. Sasuke was embarrassed to admit that he felt his face heat a little under her gaze. For god sakes was he blushing? Would the first on this trip never end? He hesitated but then decided to take a seat at the bar with a sigh, still trying to avoid their gaze.

"That's cute he's pretending like were not here" The female quipped, the male snorted in response

"Wonder how that's going for him?"

"Judging by the red creeping up his face not well at all"

"It's a shame really, a smart man would be trying to pump us for information about Naruto right now. Likes, dislikes, what turns him on"

"Yea but this one doesn't appear to be all that intelligent" He scowled lifting his head and glaring at them both. He knew they were teasing him and not at all serious but no one insulted his intelligence.

"Fine you win, I'm acknowledging your presence" He hissed and became even more irritated when the two idiots just smiled at the sight of his anger instead of cowering like they were supposed to.

"See was that so hard?" The female one said "I'm Tenten by the way and this is Kiba, that's all you'll hear about us though because what's important is that both of us have known Naruto for the two years he's worked on the island and Kiba here is one of his best friends." The brown haired man waved and grinned during his introduction "Usually we wouldn't be so free with information about our friend but we've decided, after seeing how you respond to him and he to you, that we like you and are more than willing to help you get into his pants, for both of your sakes" Sasuke raised a questioning eye brow, did he really look that hard up for sex?

"Also were really happy that he's about to get laid" Tenten shot Kiba a quick glare at that last statement, apparently he wasn't supposed to let it slip that things like this weren't a daily occurrences for Naruto. Sasuke himself was surprised and pleased, also he was surprised by the fact that he was pleased. He had thought someone as warm and inviting and sexy as Naruto would have an endless line of offers and that Sasuke was going to be another on his list, which he had come to terms with. But apparently that was not the case and that pleased him.

"Unfortunately Naruto is a notoriously fast dresser and because of your stubbornness in the beginning we've lost valuable time. So this is going to be short and sweet. Hit it Kiba" Tenten announced pulling Sasuke from his thoughts and directing his focus to Kiba

"Do not under any circumstance insult Naruto's intelligence as you learned earlier this is a major hot button for him. Do not bring up parents, no I won't tell you why just don't unless he brings it up first. Don't ask about his life outside of the island, I've known him two years and have only heard that he has a godmother and godfather somewhere in Japan and once had a pet, species unknown, named Kyubbi. He loves ramen, don't ask why I personally can't stand the stuff. His favorite color is orange which according to Iruka he used to wear all the time but stopped after high school thank god. His favorite thing to do is talk and socialize, he loves people and people love him. Don't pressure him into anything, it's been awhile and even though he comes off rather confident he's not, let him take the lead tonight until he's comfortable. Most of all be yourself, Naruto has this ability to make you want to be a better person just by being around him which is amazing but don't try to force it, he can also tell when you're not being real with him and that makes him put his guard up." Sasuke was trying to absorb and retain all of the information that Kiba had given him.

"So what-"

"Sorry as much as I'd love to answer your question I believe we have run out of time" As soon as he finished the sentence the door to the bar was pushed open and out strolled Naruto in a pair of shorts and a tight blue t-shirt that made his eyes seem even more impossibly blue than they were. He felt his mouth dry up as he took in the mouthwatering picture the blonde made, and was that butterflies in his stomach? Naruto moved around the bar and made his way back toward Sasuke who stood and met him half way.

"You ready to get out of here?" The sunshine haired boy asked

"hn" Sasuke almost groaned, not this again.

"So we're back to non-committal noises again eh bastard" the blonde replied with a lopsided smile, Sasuke glanced at the ground and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm …. Sorry. You make me nervous" This made Naruto smile even wider and his eyes lit up. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to pull him from the bar

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder

"Have fun you two!" Tenten yelled sounding like a proud mother

"Remember no glove no love!" Naruto just rolled his eye, leave it to Kiba to say something ridiculous.

"Look honey there he goes, our boy is becoming a man" Kiba muttered wiping fake tears from his eyes while wrapping an arm around her waist. Tenten looked from him to the arm around her waist and back at him. Hmmm maybe Kiba could help her... She mentally slapped herself

"You have two seconds to remove your arm before I cut it off"

Naruto dragged Sasuke the rest of the way out of the bar and away from the watchful eyes of his friends and into the main lobby that was in the center of the circular building then paused. He turned toward the taller man and dropped his hand. He glanced at the floor feeling nervous all of a sudden and unsure about the next step.

"Naruto?" He shyly glanced up and found that Sasuke was looking at him with concern "Are you alright? I've never seen you this quiet before" Naruto blushed

"Yea I'm usually not but I don't know… I'm not entirely sure how you want this to … um… work?" He blushed even harder if that was possible and glanced back down to the floor again. He didn't know how long he stared at his feet for before he felt a finger under his chin lifting his head to meet the onyx gaze.

"I'm just as unsure as you are Naruto. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you because I do. Bad." Naruto smirked at least that was mutual "But I doesn't feel right for me to just drag you to my room and have my way with you. Yes I want your body but I'm also really curious about you. So whatever you want to do, where ever you want to go is fine with me" He finished, Naruto looked at him for a minute but Sasuke could tell that he wasn't really focused on him but was thinking and processing what he said.

"I want to show you something" He finally said, Sasuke just nodded and took the blondes hand

"Lead the way" Earning one more smile before Naruto was once again pulling him across the marble floors of the circular lobby and out of the front doors. They walked on the main path for a while but then Naruto made a sharp left onto a much narrower and less used path and they continued that way for a bit. As the trees started to get thicker and darker around them Sasuke began to question his logic of letting the blonde lead this trip. "Um Naruto, where are we going?"

"Don't worry Sas we're almost there" He answered and Sasuke decided to trust him for a little bit longer. After about five more minutes of walking the trees parted to reveal a breathtaking image. A beautiful clearing surrounded by trees, there was one light highlighting to the main attraction, in the center of the clearing was a waterfall. Sasuke's mouth fell open at the sight, the waterfall cascaded down over a rocky cliff and into the pond below. Sasuke had never seen a waterfall before, he only traveled for business so most of his site seeing was done to and from meetings while in the backseat of a car, he was speechless at just how beautiful this was. Naruto himself wasn't looking at the waterfall, he had been here a million times and was pretty familiar with it, instead he was looking at the man to the side of him. Sasuke truly was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen in his life, but with the light of the moon hitting his face and the darkness surrounding them making the clearing appear hauntingly beautiful he was mesmerizing. People had always told Naruto that he shinned best in the light, with the sun at his back and not a cloud in the sky, Sasuke on the other hand shinned at night with the moon light illuminating his pale skin and the darkness colliding with his hair and eyes, he could stare at him forever. If he had any doubts about whether he wanted to see this man naked or not tonight they had been erased, he was having sex with Sasuke. Now. Sasuke finally noticed his stare and turned raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry I was just admiring the view" He said with a wink, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cheesy line but looked pleased that Naruto found him attractive.

"hn dobe" Then he froze. Naruto Froze. Hell it seemed the water itself froze mid fall. Sasuke panicked, his eyes wide and his mouth gapping open like a fish as he tried to find a way to apologize and make it ok. He didn't know if he could take it if Naruto walked away from him again. "Naruto I-" He was cut off by the sound of Narutos laughter, confused he watched as the blonde doubled over holding his stomach. So was he not mad? Was he laughing about how stupid Sasuke was? Was he laughing because he was going to leave him here unable to find his way back?

"Ok bastard I'm going to make you a deal, you may call me dobe, since you seem to be incapable of not doing so- don't worry I can tell by your face that you feel bad about it- if I may continue to refer to you as bastard in my mind as well as to your face" Sasuke scowled at that last part, he liked to hear Naruto say his name it sounded sexy coming from the others lips. But he guessed it was only fair

"Agreed" Naruto smiled

"Good! Now I brought you here for two reasons. One: I wanted to get you sway from the other guest who might try to either steal you or join in, I'm ok with neither. Second: It seemed like the perfect place to convince you to get naked" Naruto finished with a devious smile, as his hands moved to his waist and he lifted his shirt up and over his head, the whole time his gaze never left Sasukes'. Still staring at the raven Naruto's hands moved to the waist band of his shorts and he discarded those as well. Sasuke took in the man before him wearing only his boxers and almost drooled, Naruto was even better than he remembered. His eyes traced the tone tanned six pack abs and his tongue longed to worship that tattoo circling his navel. His palms itched to move closer and remove the last item of clothing obstructing his view. He was about to do just that when Naruto turned around and began making his way toward the water.

"You just going to stare at me all day or are you going to join me?" Naruto asked throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he moved closer to the pond, it felt dangerous having Sasuke at his back but a sexy spine tingling dangerous as if any moment he could pounce. Smiling to himself he moved his hands down to the waistband of his boxers

"Leave em. I want to remove those myself" A dark sin filled voice said from right behind him. Sasuke wanted to be the one to unveil that ass he had been fantasizing about all day, now only one layer of clothing stood between him and his goal. Naruto turned

"Oh you do? I wasn't sure I thought I'd have to take care of things myself" They continued to stare at each other for a moment then Sasuke brought his hands up to the hem of his own shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head. Naruto mouth went dry at the sight before him, holy shit the man was an Adonis. His sculpted abs were well defined marking out his six pack, his waist was tapered in a sexy V and a patch of hair was leading down from his navel. Naruto licked his lips and had to physically stop himself from running over to the man dropping to his knees and following that path with his mouth and tongue. His gaze slowly returned to Sasukes and he saw the cocky smirk that played across the man's face.

"I would ask if you like what you see but I believe the answer is obvious" He stalked even closer to the blonde his eyes never leaving his face, Naruto took in the smooth way he walked his body graceful and full of unrestrained power he moved like a predator and Naruto was so happy to be his prey. He stopped when he was so close to the blonde that he could feel the heat coming off the others body their noses almost touching and their breaths mingling in the air. They continued to stare at each other, both daring the other to make the first move.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed and that was all it took, hearing his name said in that sexy voice made something inside him snap. He reached up and _finally_ slammed their mouths together with a growl.

Sasukes arm snaked around Narutos waist pulling the shorter man even closer to him molding their bodies together. Naruto could feel the ravens' hard length against his stomach and was briefly disappointed that the pants were still between them but then Sasuke started to deepen the kiss and his mind went blank. His kisses were fierce and wild, they laid claim to Narutos over and over again leaving him gasping for air and Sasuke took advantage of the open lips by forcing his tongue between them, the smooth muscle gliding over Narutos, mapping out and possessing every corner of his mouth. He groaned and felt Sasukes hands tighten on his waist in response then they moved around his back to squeeze his ass. He breaks the kiss and his burning eyes meet Narutos the look in them made desire pool low in the blondes' stomach and he shivered, responding at the heat that he saw there. Has anyone ever looked at him like this before? Has he ever been desired this much? Noticing the shiver Sasuke smirked again before leaning forward and tracing the vein of his neck with his tongue then nibbling on the sensitive spot along the curve of the blondes' neck, he let out a whimper and felt even more precum begin to leak out of his length. The need to feel Sasuke against him was starting to become too much and he decided to take action

With a hum Naruto begins to move down the pale toned body before him pushing away the hands that tried to pull him back up to the kiss and ignoring the frustrated growl that the man let out. He licked his way slowly down the ravens' abdomen worshiping every line and muscle that his mouth came in contact with. Finally his mouth reached that downy patch of hair and he groaned rubbing his nose against it _fuck he smelled so good _running short on patience Naruto made quick work of Sasukes pants pushing them down his thighs and smiled when his prominent erection sprang free, he sent a cocky smile up at the raven

"Do you always go commando or was this for me?" Sasuke just grunted in response then groaned when Naruto ran a thumb down the underside of his shaft and teased it over the head and rubbing it over his slit. The whole time Naruto kept his gaze on Sasukes face watching every emotion flicker across it and relishing in every noise that he made. He braced one hand on Sasuke's thigh and continued to play with his member with his other until Sasukes thighs started to twitch beneath his fingers

"God Naruto, Suck me" Naruto just smiled and leaned forward so that he could run his tongue lightly over the tip but pulled back when Sasukes hips bucked toward his mouth.

"Whats the magic word?" Sasuke groaned reaching his hands toward Narutos' head trying to force his mouth where he wanted it to go, Naruto batted them away again. "Come on bastard I know you know it" He taunted then leaned forward again once more running his tongue over the head and dragging it down the thick vein groaning himself at the taste, he wanted to take him in his mouth so bad but he had issued a challange and he was going to make Sasuke beg "Say it" He growled just taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly moaning at the taste of his precum on his tongue.

"Fuck _**please**_" He growled then his knees almost buckled as Naruto pulled him deep in one swallow. Panting heavily he soaked up the sensations, he could feel the others throat pulsing around his length, his eyes riveted to the sight of that mouth stretched tight as it swallowed him whole coming so far down his cock that his nose met the hairs at the base of his groin. He groaned when that head proceeded to bob up and down his length, Naruto tongue swirling around the head of his cock and moving in time with his dives, the sight of his cock covered in the others salvia and the sound of him sucking and grunting, _moaning _around him had his eyes rolling back into his head. Almost embarrassingly soon he began to feel the telltale tightening in his groin. "Slow…ahhhh slow down" He grumbled and felt Naruto hum around his cock in response driving him even closer to orgasm, only sheer force of will keeping him from going over the edge. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more the blonde's tongue took a long swipe over the tip of his length flicking back and forth over his slit then deep throating him once more. "Ngh….. Naruto" He felt the blonde laugh, the vibration reverberating around his cock and he choked back a gasp of pleasure. Narutos hand reached around and cupped his balls rolling and squeezing them in time with his bobbing head thrust. "Fuck…I'm gonna… _fuck_ " Sasuke grinded out white lights dancing in front of his vision amazed at how good this felt, unable to hold back any more his hands unconsciously buried themselves in the short blonde locks forcing that hot cavern up and down his length, fucking that wicked mouth as he came hard and long then holding him deep as he emptied his cum down Naruto's throat. Finally after a few lazy thrust he released the blondes head and momentarily felt bad at how rough he had been at the end till he saw the glint of satisfaction in Naruto eyes his mouth still forming a seal around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he swirled his tongue around the length making sure to get every last bit of cum. Once he was satisfied he released him with a pop and flashed Sasuke a saucy grin. Before he could blink he found himself pulled to his feet roughly and pinned against a tree, the back of his palms flat against the trunk on either side of his head and held their by Sasukes hands. Then his lips were claimed in a scorching kiss, Sasukes tongue sweeping in and out of his mouth groaning at the taste of himself on Naruto's tongue. He released him breathing hard and pinned him with another burning stare

"You liked sucking my dick didn't you Naruto" He taunted "You liked me fucking that hot little mouth of yours, your pretty lips stretched tight around my cock" Sasuke didn't know what had come over him, he never talked like this but something about Naruto made him… different…_**wilder**_.

"You liked it more bastard" Naruto countered with a cheeky smile as he licked his lips once more staring at Sasuke with heavy lidded eyes as he pulled his tongue in and savored the taste. Sasuke couldn't resist following that tongue with his own, tracing those lips then plunging inside Narutos' mouth again. When he finally pulled back and took in Naruto's swollen mouth, redden face and foxy smile, something in him snapped. He tighten his hold on Narutos' wrist even more.

"I am going to fuck you Naruto, against this tree for all of the world to see. I'm going to push into that hot ass of yours and pound it until all you can think about is how good my dick feels in you and all you can say is my name" Naruto shuddered just about coming in his pants. He had already been worked up by the blow job and all of the sounds that Sasuke had made when he was sucking his cock. Now hearing his voice in his ear feeling his heat against him, knowing what's coming next, _visualizing_ it. He groaned, he had never bottomed before but he had a feeling that Sasuke would make it worth it. Decided, he met Sasukes' challenging smirk with one of his own.

"The fuck are you waiting for?"

* * *

*Fans self* I love when my two favorite boys come together. Was it too much detail? Too little? Also don't panic the next chapter will start where this one leaves off I am not fading the scene to black and leaving it up to your imagination. But this chapter was getting super long. I try to keep all of them around the same length and this was already about 1,000 over. Anyway next chapter is all smutty goodness I already started writing and unless another surprise essay pops up should be out within the next two weeks.

I'm usually not one to beg for reviews but I will let you know that if you guys seem uninterested in a story then I become uninterested in a story. I always finish but it will be over a longer time frame. With that said

**Reviews are appreciated**


	5. Unmasked

**Author Rant: If I owned Naruto Sasuke wouldn't be doing the shit he is doing right now in the manga! God he makes me so fucking mad, like really? Really Sasuke what happened to talking to people before you pull some crap like that, why do you always have to go to the extreme with your psycho self? I'm trying not to give too many details guys but arghhhhhh**

**So yea I don't own that mess **

**Anyway moving on**

**WARNING: BOY X BOY SEX BELOW 17+ CONTANT **

**Chapter Five: Unmasked**

_**Rule Nine: Uchiha never give up the position of power. **_

Sasuke's whole body burned at Naruto's words, the need to possess the man before him completely over taking his mind to the point that he thought he'd go crazy if he didn't have him right then and there. There was just one problem

He had absolutely no clue what was involved in man on man sex.

Shit. How had he not thought of this before? He could have done research beforehand and prepared more for this moment. He had just been blown away by his instant attraction to Naruto that he had thought his body would know what to do when the time presented itself. Unfortunately his body was as clueless as his mind, all it knew was that it wanted the blonde a sobbing withering mess beneath him, screaming his name as he took him fast and hard, but no clue on how to get him there. He had grabbed condoms and lube and that was because they came complementary with his hotel room and he had seen them when he went back to take a shower. He was glad he brought the lube now the only thought he had put into this was that Naruto most likely wasn't going to be able to make himself wet like a girl could but that was as far as his preparation went. The longer the silence stretched between them the more Sasuke panicked. What if he laughed and walked away? What if he wanted to take him instead? He wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. What if he went and found another who know what they were doing?

The last thought had Sasuke growling, the only one having this blonde tonight was him. But he had to think. Fast.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you were all talk" Naruto taunted a cocky smile still on his face. Sasuke had to fight down a blush, for the first time in his life he was just that. With a dramatic sigh Naruto carried on "Guess I'm going to have to get things started myself" Twisting his wrist free of Sasuke's grip he brought three fingers to his mouth and sucked, his cheeks hollowing around the digits while his eyes stayed locked on Sasuke. When he had judged them wet enough he ran his hand down his stomach and Sasuke watched as it disappeared between his legs. He felt Naruto's breath hitch against his cheek and Sasukes' mind ran wild imaging just what he was doing to himself. Driven by the need to see he took the hand that had been holding Naruto's wrist before he had removed it from the tree and grab one of the shorter man's thighs, lifting it up and out forcing the blonde to lean further back against the tree and exposing him more clearly to Sasuke's gaze. He groaned at what he saw there, Naruto had one finger plunging in an out of himself, his breath hitching every time it went back in. Sasuke watched mesmerized by the sight before him, Naruto's heavy lidded, hazy stare as he pleasured himself was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life and he was hard as a rock in seconds despite the fact that he had just come minutes before. When one finger became two Sasuke decided it was his turn to join the fun.

Bringing his own fingers to Narutos mouth and holding the blondes stare he commanded him to "Suck". Which Naruto did with a groan, pulling them deep into his mouth and swirling that wicked tongue around them. Sasukes own breathing sped up as he watched and felt the erotic way the blondes' mouth moved around his fingers. Pulling them free with a pop he hit Narutos hand away and with only a little hesitation sank his own finger deep within him watching as the muscle swallows his finger whole. He began to push his finger in and out of him slowly running it over the smooth, warm walls slightly wet by their combined spit. Naruto brought his hand up to Sasukes' face tracing the outline of the mask still in place.

"Can I...?" He asked, Sasuke hesitated just as he had when Naruto had asked for his name. Still he nodded reluctant to deny the blonde something as simple as this. Naruto loosened the tie and let if fall between them, his eyes widen when he took in Sasuke face uncovered for the fist time.

"God you're beautiful" Sasuke smirked and resisted the urge to preen under his gaze. Wanting to reward Naruto for his compliment he began and even faster pace with his fingers, smirking wider when Naruto hissed

"Fuck Sasuke put another one in" He gasped and Sasuke granted his request pushing his middle and forefinger in. His walls were tight around them at first but after a few minutes Naruto loosened around him and he started increasing the pace. Sasuke spread his fingers apart stretching him wider and running the two fingers down opposite sides of his rectum, when he did his my finger ran over the protruding bulge of his prostate and he heard him hiss.

"Ngh... that felt good" He murmurs more to himself then to the raven. Curious Sasuke does it again circling the bulge before rubbing his finger lightly back and forth across it. The effect on Naruto is instantaneous his eyes slam shut his jaw clenches and his muscles squeeze around Sasukes' fingers as if trying to hold him in place.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck" He moans, the taller mans fingers still lodged in his ass trapped there by his clenching muscles, ever the sadist Sasuke tickles the bulge once more and then pressed his finger flat against it.

"FUCK!" He screams his back arching off the tree as Sasuke continues to rub against it wanting to extract every last bit of pleasure from him and drive him out of his mind with want. Naruto is practically withering in front of him, his breaths coming hard and fast he can tell that he is close.

"Come on baby, give it to me" He whispers and watches as Narutos' head thrashes from side to side, his slightly open eyes glazed over, he's so close.

"Come Naruto" He orders again plunging his fingers in and out of him at a rapid fire pace making sure to brush over his prostate every single time. He's whimpering uncontrollably his body spasming around the fingers pistoning into his body.

"Come now" Sasuke barks impatient to see the beautiful man in front of him lose control, he plunges three fingers in aiming directly for the bulge and hitting it dead on. Naruto's eyes slam shut and his mouth opens in a silent scream and he comes in between the two men releasing wave after wave of fluid coating his stomach and the ravens. Sasuke continues to thrust gently until he whimpers and comes down from his high. Pulling his fingers free he leans down and kisses the blonde gently on the lips, he returns it weakly his body still blissed out. "Good boy" he murmurs against his lips.

He waits a few more minutes but the burning in his body can no longer be denied. Bringing his hand to the blondes' stomach he covers his fingers with Narutos come and brings it down to coat his dick. Then unable to resist the urge he brings up his hand and sucks his fingers clean, Naruto watches and his pupils dilate before he lunges forward and meets Sasuke in a passionate kiss. They both moan at the combined taste in their mouths and Sasuke unable to hold back anymore pushes the blonde flat against the tree and brings both hands under his knees lifting them up and out. Naruto locks his ankles in the small of Sasuke's back and leans heavily against the trunk one of his arms supported on Sasuke's shoulder the other braced against the tree. Then once again locking his gaze with the onyx ones before him, he reaches the hand on Sasukes shoulder down between them and guides Sasuke into his body. They both watch as the head slowly sinks in. Moaning, Sasuke gives a few test thrust waiting for the blonde to adjust and then when he feels him relax he buries himself in one swift push. Naruto's head falls back and his neck is immediately littered with kisses from the taller man before he brings their lips together. He pulls back and thrust deep again transfixed by the sight of Naruto's body swallowing him whole and the feeling of those tight ring of muscles squeezing tight around him. He continues moving his hips in a slow rhythm watching the scene over and over again.

"God you're so hot and tight" He grunted, nothing had ever felt this good in his life, not wanting it to end he kept up his slow relentless rhythm.

"Sasuke" Naruto sobs not able to take anymore "Fuck me goddamn it" Unable to ignore the request he pulls back and thrust in roughly shoving Naruto up the tree. "nnnggh.. yes" He moans as Sasuke repeats the rhythm again and again, thrusting into the man, mercilessly fucking him up and down on his dick. Naruto is moaning before him crying out louder and louder as the raven pounds him against the tree

"You like that?" he asks the blonde around the animalistic grunts being torn from his throat

"Yes… harder damn it" He groaned. How had he gone two years without this? Shit had it ever been like this? He felt like his body was on fire his whole being shrunk down to this one moment and the sensation of Sasuke moving in and out of his body driving him crazy.

"You love my dick don't you?" Sasuke didn't know what had come over him, he had never talked this much before during sex but sex had never felt like this before. His whole body burned for Naruto, the pleasure coursing through him was indescribable and he needed Naruto to tell him he felt the same.

"Yes" The blonde sobbed and Sasuke growled increasing his thrust even more pounding his hips into the blonde, the sound of skin slapping together echoing through the night along with their heavy breathes and moans

"Say it" He gasped squeezing the tan thighs in his fist, he knew there would be marks there tomorrow and he was glad, he needed to mark him needed there to be physical reminder.

"I love your fucking dick bastard" Naruto growled bracing his hands on Sasuke shoulder to get more leverage to bounce himself up and down and met him thrust for thrust

"_**Fuck….. **_Naruto…. say my name" Naruto moaned incoherently lost in the pleasure he was feeling, Sasuke let go of one leg and brought his hand around to Naruto's cock and began a fast and furious rhythm, fucking the man's dick just as hard with his fist as he was with his cock "Say IT!" Sasuke commanded, he needed to hear his name from his lovers lips to ensure that he knew exactly who was fucking him, exactly who was making him feel this good. He aimed a few brutal thrust directly to Narutos' prostate and watched as his back bowed and his face became a mask of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

"SASUKE!" He screamed his body squeezing around him as tight as a fist

"Ahhh _Naruto_" he gasped and plowed forward through the clenching muscles a few more times before he buries himself in one hard thrust and releases deep within Naruto coating his insides with his come , the edges of his vision going black as he is consumed with pleasure.

It felt like forever before he comes off his high and when he does he finds himself still thrusting lightly into Naruto causing him to whimper, his body reluctant to give up its new home within the blonde. He pulled himself out keeping Naruto's legs still locked around him and wraps his arm around the narrow waist. Then with what little strength he has left lays them both on the cool grass. Narutos eyes are still closed as Sasuke uses his t-shirt to wipe them both off and then falls down next to him throwing an arm over the shorter man and pulling him into his body rubbing his nose in his hair. He had never been much of a cuddlier but it appeared this vacation was going to change a lot about him including his sexuality.

Naruto turned into Sasukes warmth almost subconsciously, it was almost natural to lie with him like this. He felt a spark of apprehension but was too blissed out to analyze it… maybe he'd have the strength when they woke up. Pulling his jacket over them with the last of his will power he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke awoke a short time later, the forest still dark around them and Naruto snoring away in his arms his nose pressed against Sasukes chest and his muscular thigh pushed between his own. Sasuke smiled down at him and pushed a piece of hair off of his head in a rare show of tenderness. What was it about Naruto that made him so…. Different? If Sakura had felt even a fraction of what he was feeling now for… whatever that guy's name was then he understood why she dropped him. This feeling could prove addictive, which could be a problem. Sighing he decided the stress could wait for right now he would enjoy the moment and the feeling of the man in his arms. He didn't know how long he laid watching Naruto before the blonde slowly blinked his eyes open, the bleary crystal blue orbs meeting his own.

"How long have we been out?" He asked in a sleep roughen voice. Sasuke shrugged

"Not long, the sun's still not up. I'd guess it's about 3 or 4 in the morning." He paused unsure of what to do next. Would they part ways? Exchange numbers and make plans for later? Or was Naruto a one and done person? He fretted while Naruto stretched, wincing at the pain in his lower back and rubbed his eyes

"Well as much as I've enjoyed our twilight–ish moment in the clearing, how bout we head to my place… wait no make that your place. There's no way both of us could fit on my bed, we'd just barely fit in my house." Sasuke smiled glad that Naruto had taken the first step. He nodded and leaned down to lightly kiss the blonde, pulling back he saw a light blush on Naruto's cheek. He smiled before sitting up and beginning to get dressed noticing Naruto doing the same behind him. With his nose wrinkled in disgust he decided to leave his cum stained shirt off and he turned around just as Naruto was about to pull on his own shirt before he stopped him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, running his hands over the angry red welts on the blondes back from the tree.

"Don't worry about it, it was well worth the battle scars" Naruto chuckled his breath hitching when he felt the ravens cool lips brush over the bruised skin of his back before he stepped away. Naruto finished pulling on his shirt then he turned and grabbed Sasukes hand (now it was Sasukes turn to blush) and led them out of the clearing and back toward the path, Naruto wincing slightly with each step

"Dang Bastard you didn't go easy on me did you?"

"hn. Sorry" Sasuke smirked not feeling very apologetic at all, Naruto glared at him then faced forward concentrating on getting them back to the main path. They were silent most of the walk both lost in their own thoughts but they continued to hold hands.

"I have a confession to make" Stopping Sasuke turned to face the blonde raising a brow

"I knew it, you dragged me out here to kill me didn't you?" Sasuke quipped, Naruto rolled his eyes

"Dang you've found me out. But now that I know just how good at fucking you are I've decided to kidnap you and tie you to my bed"

"I won't come quietly"

"Neither do I" Naruto retorted with a wink, it took Sasuke a moment but he chuckled when he finally got the word play. He continued to look at the shorter man though waiting for him to finish his thought. Naruto looked down at their joined hands and gave his an experimental squeeze as if to make sure it was really there. He squeezed Narutos hand back in reassurance. "I haven't ever bottomed before" He whispered, Sasuke was a little shocked by the confession but he was more shocked by his reaction to it. A surge of possessive pride flew through him at the thought that only he had been inside that tight ass, only he had experienced the pleasure that came from it. That he was _**his**_. Shaking the caveman thoughts from his mind he decided the blonde deserved to know his secret as well.

"I have a confession to make too" He watched as Naruto cocked his head to the side giving him an adorable questioning look. "I've never had sex with a man before period" Naruto's eyes widen

"What? You mean you were a virgin? Or were you…." He didn't finish the sentence and Sasuke decided that he wouldn't make him.

"I was straight and…. Engaged" Naruto dropped his hand and took a step back Sasuke continued trying to defend himself "Until yesterday, I swear. She cheated on me and we broke it off"

"So I was a rebound revenge fuck?" Naruto knew he was being unfair and irrational. They barely knew each other and had no claim over what the other did with their life. For all he had known Sasuke could have been a polygamist and had five wives waiting for him back home. But he thought they had… connected before. Sex had never been like that with anyone. That had to mean something right? He shook his head annoyed with himself, God now he was starting to sound like a chick.

"No as strange as it sounds I didn't come here for that." He purposely ignored Narutos dubious look "I just wanted to be in a place where no one knew anything about me and the current state of my life. Back home I'm always in the public eye, everything is about rules and obligations that I have to follow. Which is why I was trapped in the engagement to begin with, neither one of us loved the other we were both just following orders. Then she decided she wanted out and watching her leave…. I began to realize that I wanted out too, if only for a moment. Then I came here and saw you…" He trailed off a little embarrassed before taking a deep breath and beginning again "I had never felt so attracted anyone in my life, I've never done half of the things that I've done with you before in my life, I don't chase people, I don't apologize, I don't have sex and sleep outside but with you I not only did all of these things but I wanted too" He was super embarrassed now and refused to look at the blonde instead choosing to stare at the tree in front of him. God why had he rambled on like a girl? Naruto probably didn't care about his life and his problems. He was probably used to guys like him all the time coming to the island to escape one thing or the other. He was a bartender for Christ sake! He probably heard his fair share of people's problems. God he felt so stupid he-

A warm hand wrapped back around his own and tugged him forward beginning the walk up the path again. Sasuke looked from their hands back up to Narutos face. The shorter man didn't say just continued looking forward with a small smile on his face. Deciding he had done enough talking for the night he faced forward as well and watched the main building come into view before tugging Naruto off to the right toward his private cabin.

His cabin was separated from the rest by a wall of dense trees, it was all one level and because he was on a slope his back porch offered a nice view of the ocean. Inside there was a kitchen and living room arear along with a huge bedroom and bathroom with a soaking tube and separate shower big enough for a football team. The bedroom was his favorite part though, it had a huge wall of windows that offered the same view as the porch which he could also access from his room across from it was a surprisingly comfortable bed that he had spent a good part of his afternoon after getting ready fantasizing about Naruto in. All the ways that he would take him, seeing his tanned skin spread out across the sheets as he fucked him into the mattress, taking him from behind against the windows, him riding his cock in the tub, you name it he had thought of it and had masturbated twice because of it.

Impatient to start acting out some of these fantasies he tugged Naruto inside closing the door behind them with a swift kick then pinning the blonde to the door and surprising him with a deep kiss.

"You have no idea how many times I have imagined taking you on basically every surface of this house." He confessed

"Every surface huh? You must have had a lot of time on your hands" He laughed as he wrapped his hands into Sasukes jet black locks

"Well someone just had to work a four hour shift and leave me with nothing to do but think of him and get incredibly horny." He whispered against his neck, nuzzling it slightly, still laughing Naruto pushed him back.

"Hold up bastard, I'm exhausted and in desperate need of a shower" He smiled when Sasuke pouted "But you are always welcome to come and join me" Then walked toward the back of the cabin, he was half way through the bedroom when he felt arms wrap around his midsection.

"You're such a tease" Sasuke groaned before spinning him around and kissing him hard walking them backwards into the bathroom. Pulling away he pulled off his shorts, he turned on the shower as Naruto undressed then pulled him inside. The water was a little chilly at first but it warmed up surprisingly fast, but they were too busy kissing the hell out of each other to notice. Sasuke broke of the kiss

"How sore are you?" He asked hoping to every deity known to man that he wasn't sore at all and would let Sasuke take him again. Naruto grimaced

"Pretty sore, you fucked the hell out of me" he smiled "But you know I could always take you instead" Sasuke hesitated, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet, to have another man inside of him was still a strange idea in his head. But then again Naruto had said this was a position he was familiar with and most likely knew what to do for someone's first time as opposed to Sasuke who hadn't known jack shit. He was lucky he hadn't hurt Naruto and ruined bottoming for him forever.

"If your uncomfortable with it-"

"No I want to try, I want to try with you" He said before he could back out. Naruto stared at him for a bit longer then nodded.

"Okay if you're sure. Now as hot as it was being fucked against a tree I got admit I want to be lying down in a bed this time around." He said with a grin. They finished washing each other off, soapy hands dragging across each other's skin and working them up slowly. Then they died off and moved to the bedroom. Sasuke paused unsure of what to do.

"Lie down" he did awkwardly lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling while Naruto rummaged around in the drawer next to the bed pulling out lube and condoms. He turned and almost laughed at the position Sasuke was in

"You look like your about to get a physical" He chuckled as he sat down on the bed and climb over to the raven straddling him before leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "There is nothing to be nervous about I swear, and if at any point you feel uncomfortable tell me and we'll stop" he waited for Sasuke to nod before moving on to his other concern "I know its a little late to be asking this but we had sex without a condom before in the clearing and, well are you clean?" Sasuke's eyes widen

"I didn't even notice-" Naruto cut off the apology

"Yea me neither I was caught up in the moment" He ran a hand through his hair "I'm clean, I haven't had sex in a long time and have been checked twice since then, we routinely have to do it as a condition of our employment on the island"

"I'm clean too, Sak... my ex and I rarely had sex and used a condom every time. I've been checked since the last time. I never really trusted her to be faithful, just discreet if she chose to take a lover" Sasuke realized just how depressing his life sound and couldn't believe that he had been ok with it up until 24 hours ago. Naruto nodded though he didn't know why he trusted Sasukes word but he just did. Leaning down he kissed him, more gentle and reassuring then passionate and ran his hand down his body. His finger traced his chest and circled his nipple slowly before flicking it, enjoying the hitch in Sasukes' breath that it drew, then continued downward, wrapping his fingers around Sasukes length when he finally reached his destination. He slowly worked his hand up and down continuing to kiss Sasuke with more and more heat. Sasuke finally loosened up and moved his hands from his side to wrap in Narutos hair pulling him even further down on top of him. Naruto continued his lazy pace setting a completely different tone from their earlier fuck, he wanted Sasuke to relax against him and trust him which he wasn't sure he would if he fell on him like an animal.

Once he judged Sasuke hard enough he fell back onto his knees and grabbed the lube squirting it onto his fingers. Sasuke watched him with slight apprehension, he leaned down to kiss him as a distraction but he still stiffened when he felt Naruto's finger at his entrance. "It's okay, just relax" He encouraged and waited for Sasukes muscles to loosen before he slowly edged a finger in. Sasukes' face scrunched up in discomfort and he waited again for his features to smooth out before he began a slow pumping. He watched Sasuke as he did so adjusting his movements and pace in accordance to the emotions he saw on his face. When Sasuke started to move his hips with him he added in a second finger. Once again Sasuke stiffened but not as much as the first time. Naruto spread his fingers out scissoring them inside the taller male searching for that one spot that would make this a lot more pleasurable for them both.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out his back coming slightly off the mattress and eyes opening. Naruto grinned, found it. He aimed his fingers at it again and again, alternating between hitting it dead on and just brushing against it. In no time Sasuke was a withering mess beneath him and he added a third finger. "Naruto…" Sasuke gasped "Please… I'm ready" Taking Sasuke at his word Naruto pulled his fingers out enjoying the reluctant groan he got from Sasuke when he did so.

Popping the top on the lube again he poured some in his hand and coated his length the whole time Sasuke watched him with a heavy lidded stare. Naruto took in the sight before him

"You are the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen" Sasuke smirked reaching up to tug the blonde down on top of him before kissing him passionately. Naruto groaned into the kiss as he lined himself up with Sasukes entranced and then pushed in slowly. Both of their heads fell back with a groan as Naruto worked himself inside. Once he was all the way in he waited for Sasuke to adjust around him. He watched as Sasukes eyes previously squeezed shut started to relax and his breathing even out then groaned when he moved his hips around experimentally. Unable to help himself he pulled out and thrust back in and was rewarded when Sasukes groaned. Keeping an even pace he pulled out and back in several times, trying to be gentle though everything in him wanted to speed things up

"Naruto… shit" He groaned when Naruto brushed against his prostate

"What is it babe" He shocked himself with the endearment that had come naturally off his tongue. Sasuke didn't seem to notice

"I need more, I'm not a girl damn it stop being so gentle" he growled locking his legs around Naruto's waist pulling him even deeper inside him with a groan.

"As you wish" He pulled back, sitting on his heels and grabbed Sasuke around his thighs throwing his legs over his shoulders and leaning forward again which pushed them back toward his chest effectively folding Sasuke in half, then plunged deep. They both groaned at the new deeper angle, then Naruto pulled out and plunged back in again and again, grunting with the force of his thrust as Sasuke shook beneath him. Sasuke cried out when one particular thrust hit his prostate causing white lights to dance behind his eye lids

"Yes right there" He sobbed, Naruto growled slapping their hips together again and again, driving Sasuke closer and closer to release.

"You're so tight, I could fuck you forever" _**And I would let you**_ Sasuke thought before it was swept away by another blinding wave of pleasure when Naruto wrapped his hand around his length and began a punishing rhythm. Unable to hold back anymore Sasukes head fell back his neck arching, his body curving and driving himself further down onto Naruto as he came, arches of fluid coating his stomach and the bed as his body clenched around Naruto. Naruto couldn't hold back when he saw Sasuke come and with a few last thrust he followed behind him in one of the most intense releases of his life.

He collapsed on top of Sasuke wincing slightly when he felt the sticky wetness between them. With a groan he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Washing himself off in the sink he wet a towel and brought it into the room. Sasuke hadn't even twitched since he left and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. He wiped him down cleaning off his stomach and between his legs getting a perverse sense of satisfaction at seeing his come leaking from the other man. Too lazy to take it back into the bathroom he tossed the cloth over the edge of the bed and stood one more time working the covers underneath his comatose bed partner and after getting rid of the soiled top cover pulled the bottom sheet over the both of them smiling when Sasuke pulled him closer even in his sleep.

He looked down at this passed out lover, he couldn't blame him for being exhausted it sounded like he had a trying 24 hours, more if you count jet lag. Sighing he thought about what Sasuke told him about his life and living in the public eye. It sounded like he had a life similar to what his would be like when he returned home. Remembering how Sasuke had talked about feeling trapped by rules and regulations and seeing the dissatisfaction on his face he shuddered. Is that what's waiting for him? A life that was no longer his own?

Trying to shove the heavy thoughts from his mind he lied down and wrapped his arms around his lover and stroked his fingers through his soft hair. He didn't know how long he laid their watching him but the sun was peaking over the ocean when his eyes finally did close, bringing with it a sense of dread.

2 more days

48 hours

Then his life would forever change.

He nuzzled even closer to the man next to him trying to fight the sense of foreboding he felt when he thought about what the future might hold and came up blank. One thing was sure though, Sasuke would not be a part of it. Ignoring the stab at his heart he finally dropped off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

So my first smut chapter in a long long time. I know I'm rusty was it too much? Too little? I can never judge for myself I'm too focused on grammar and sentence structure to really get into it and I am in desperate need of a beta.

Someone PM'd me that the clearing in the middle of the forest reminded them of Twilight and I laughed, it is somewhat similar. But honestly I associate waterfalls and water in general with pivotal moments in Sasuke and Narutos relationship and it carried over into the story.

Originally this chapter was part of chapter four, can you image if I posted them together? That would be an impossibly long update. Anyway there you have it two lemons just for you, I hope you enjoyed your smutty fluffy chapter!

**Reviews are Appreciated **

**(and desperately craved seriously you guys I happy dance around my apartment or where ever I am at the time when I see a review notice in my inbox, so please continue to make my day :) **


	6. Unfettered

AN: I know it's been forever guys but after reading the beauty that is chapter 698 of the manga I couldn't restrain myself. I'm all in the feels today, I'm not one to cry but after reading those last few pages and realizing that Naruto will soon come to an end I'm woman enough to admit that a few tears may have dropped from my eyes. Ok Kishimoto I bow down to your awesomeness the genius that is Naruto is most assuredly yours and will remain so forever.

* * *

**Unfettered**

_**Rule three: Uchiha never forget about their obligations**_

Something was burning him. Sasuke shuffled against the covers trying to relieve the sensation, it worked for a minute but then it was back again in full force. He tried to move a few more times all of them proving unsuccessful before he gave up trying to sleep and blinked his eyes open. The sun was beaming down on his uncovered skin through the huge wall of windows, groaning Sasuke rolled over to the bedside stand and hit the controls to pull down the shades then rolled again closing his eyes. He began groping around the bed for his blankets only to find them tightly coiled around another body. His brow furrowed, since when had Sakura become a bed hog? Now that he thought about it when had his bedroom had a wall of windows? And when had he ever slept naked? Eyes flying open he sat up wincing at the pain in his lower back and dazedly looked around the room. Where was he? Glancing down toward his side he saw the golden head of hair peeking over the cocoon of covers and images of the last twenty four hours came flashing back. Sakura cheating leading to her leaving, drinking at the bar, Kakashi's island then meeting and having the best sex of his life with Naruto.

The same Naruto that selfishly surrounded himself with Sasukes covers leaving him exposed to the chilly air condition room as well as the burning rays of the afternoon sun.

Even feeling slightly annoyed at being woken up before he was ready he couldn't help but smile down at his bed partner. Shaking his head he grabbed the edge of the blanket and gently unrolled it from the blonde who surprisingly slept through the whole thing. Once he had the covers untangled enough to fit them both underneath it as well as allow him to spoon his lover he settled down and dragged Naruto to him. Something hard hit him in the leg and he looked down and smirked when he saw what it was, after thinking for a moment he decided to have some fun.

He laid Naruto on his back and placed gentle kisses down his abdomen loving when he moaned what sounded like his name in his sleep. He smiled liking the idea that even when he wasn't fully conscious Naruto craved him and knew who was making his body feel this good. He continued downward stopping at the spiraled tattoo around his navel and followed the pattern with his tongue. This spot was quickly becoming his second favorite area on the blonde, he couldn't help his fascination with it. He had never been one for tattoos but something about this one drove him insane, everything about Naruto drove him insane. Spending a few more minutes worshiping the ink he continued his path to his number one favorite area. He paused for a second uncertain about what to do next. He had watched Naruto do this to him yesterday and he had appeared to love every part of it. He hadn't looked confused disgusted or emasculated in anyway. Still Sasuke paused, he wanted to make Naruto feel as good as he had made him feel yesterday, the sense of pride he got from pleasing his lover he thought would overcome the brief uneasiness he got from the act. With that being decided he leaned down and began lapping the area around the base of Narutos cock with his tongue he almost laughed, God if anyone had told him yesterday morning that in a little over twenty-four hours' time he would be on an island about to suck a guy's cock and love it he would have buried his fist into their skull.

Guess fates funny that way

Deciding he had enough of teasing and was ready for the main act he trailed his tongue up the underside of Narutos cock following the vein there before placing a kiss against the tip. He paused testing out the flavor in his mouth. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't repulsive, he leaned down and licked the tip this time. Naruto moaned and shifted mumbling something before trying to turn over only to be stopped by Sasuke as he held him gently in place with his hands pressed against his hips. Sasuke resumed his teasing, swiping his tongue over the top of Narutos cock lapping up the salty and bitter precum already leaking from the tip. He teased a bit more, flickering and pressing against Naruto's opening, bringing his hand up to cup his sack lightly in his hands. He glanced up surprised that the blonde was still sleeping through this before he finally pulled the head deep in his mouth and sucked.

"Nggghhhh…." He smirked around his mouthful when he heard the moan, he circled his tongue around and then pulled Naruto as far as he could, which wasn't far at all being that this was his first time ever attempting to do such a thing and he found out that he actually had a pretty bad gag reflex. Deciding to substitute with his hands he brought them up and awkwardly wrapped them around before starting a clumsy rhythm while trying to match the pumps of his fist with the dives of his mouth. Getting the hang of it after a few tries he continues the rhythm and if Naruto's moans and shifting were anything to go by he thought he was doing a pretty good job.

"Oh…. Oh…._** Kiba**_" Sasuke froze before pulling back and releasing Narutos dick with an audible pop.

What the entire fuck did he just say? He looked up to see the blonde grinning down at him obviously happy with his joke.

"Just kidding, Good morning to you too my dearest bastard" He laughed before wiggling his hips obviously wanting Sasuke to continue. Sasuke still seeing red hopped off the bed and stalked toward the bathroom.

"Ah come on it was a joke don't be like that" He heard Naruto plead behind him, he turned to scowl at the idiot still reclining on the bed. Sasuke just crossed his arms and arched a single eyebrow "As if I would ever mistake Kiba for you! Look I'm sorry I woke up to you sucking my dick and looking so serious about it I thought we could use a laugh!" Sasuke had to take several deep breaths to stop himself from marching over to the bed and strangling the blonde. His first time attempting something like this because he wanted to make the fucking idiot feel good and attempt to be selfless and all Naruto could think was he was too serious? He wanted to fucking tell jokes?

Sasuke turned quickly on his heels and walked off into the bathroom before he could say any of the ridiculous things running through his mind such as _**thanks for ruining my first time ever attempting to suck a guy off by making me feel like an interchangeable idiot and killing my self-esteem you inconsiderate jack ass **_or some other girly chick-flick shit like that. He decided it was better for all parties involved if he showered and calmed down before he attempted to talk again. He just hoped Naruto didn't decide to leave

Sighing at the close door Naruto flopped down on his back lying spread eagle on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He should have known to keep his big mouth shut, but it was the morning his brain hasn't fully caught up with everything yet. He had woke up to the most incredible sensation around his dick then looked down to see his sexy ass lover sucking his cock. The serious face Sasuke had was so hot to him, he looked so concentrated and focused on getting it perfect. He had just wanted to take the pressure off

Though he had to admit calling him another guy's name probably wasn't the best way to go.

He should have known that the bastard would be sensitive, hell this was his first time with a man. It was probably his first time giving head

Naruto sat up

Shit. It was probably his first time giving head. Groaning he ran a hand over his face. Man he could be so dense sometimes! That's why he had looked so concentrated and been sensitive to his comment. Naruto remembered his first time and he had been half curious and nervous and half emasculated but he had been so focused on pleasing his partner he had gotten over that. Sasuke had probably been feeling around the same thing, actually he was such a proud bastard he had probably been feeling worse. Fuck, wiping a hand over his face he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. He paused for a minute debating on whether or not he should wait for him to calm down but decided against it and continued on. The knob turned and he said a quick thank you that the door wasn't locked before walking inside.

The room was steamy and the shower doors fogged but he could clearly make out Sasuke behind the glass. Walking over he opened the door and stopped for a minute to admire the beauty that was the man before him. Fuck people shouldn't be allowed to look like this, last night he had grasped the fact that Sasuke was the sexiest person he had ever encountered but seeing him naked in the light for the first time he wasn't prepared for the wave of pure lust and desire that came over him. He walked forward opened the shower door and grabbed Sasukes' arm spinning him around to face him

"What the Fu-mmm" He cut off Sasukes surprised comment by pulling the taller man down into a hungry and passionate kiss. Sasuke resisted for a second before his hands latched onto Narutos waist and kissed him back. This kiss was in no way romantic or gentle, it was pure and raw lust, their teeth knocked together, lips were bitten, and tongues pushed into the others mouth.

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall grabbing his hands from around his neck and holding them in his hands before using them to spin Naruto around to face the tiles. Naruto gasped as Sasuke trailed scorching hot kisses down his neck, his back then kissing right above the curve of his ass before running his teeth down one cheek. Naruto sucked in a breath unconsciously rocking his body back to prolong the contact. Sasuke reached his hand over and grabbed his shower gel off of the edge and squirted a generous amount on his fingers before thrusting them into the blonde. Naruto hissed but pushed back against him rocking his hips in encouragement, Sasuke didn't waste any time spreading the blonde rushing to prep him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? If you don't get inside me fast ima spin you around and show you how it's done" Hearing the taunt in that cocky husky voice Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer, with a barely restrained growl he yanked his fingers out and rammed inside Naruto in one deep thrust. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started a brutal punishing rhythm thrusting his cock in and pulling out rapid cession.

**God he fucks like he's possessed **Naruto thought before it was obliterated from his mind by a few dead on hits to his prostate. Naruto's mouth was open and he could feel drool leaking from between his lips but was too paralyzed by pleasure to do anything but feel Sasuke slam into him over and over again. He felt a hand tangle in his hair before yanking back his head and receiving a sloppy kiss. He moaned in between their lips and he felt the tightening in his stomach and pulsing heat in his cock. "ngh.. Sasuke… I'm so _**close**_" He grunted, Sasuke answered by increasing the speed of his hips _how was that even possible_ and letting out what sounded like a snarl. With a twist of his hips Sasuke was brushing that place inside him and Naruto was a goner. Eyes squeezed shut he splashed his come all over the shower wall his mind going blank as his body shuddered again and again. Dimly he was aware of Sasuke tensing behind him and the flooding of warmth in his ass but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to fully appreciate it.

He slumped against the wall, Sasuke following behind him. They laid there for a few minutes the water continued to run down their backs before Sasuke spun him around and gave him a leisurely kiss. Still panting Naruto broke it off

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you another name" Sasuke glared at the reminder of what the blonde idiot had done a few minutes before.

"Damn right you shouldn't have" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Hey I already apologized you dick" Sasuke snorted

"This will take a little more than an apology to fix"

"My ass virginity wasn't enough?"

"Cancelled out since you took mine" He was still glaring but it lacked heat and it was softened more by the hand he kept running through Naruto's wet hair.

"What would you like?" He husked, getting strangely turned on by the scalp massage he was receiving. Sasuke hummed still focused on his hair and running this fingers through it before playing with the ends. His brows furrowed in concentration thinking about Naruto's question before stopping and bringing his hand to cup Narutos cheek , staring down into his blue eyes.

"I. Want. You" Sasuke placed short teasing kisses during each of his pauses, each one leaving Naruto hungry for more. Sasuke paused and raked a burning gaze over Naruto's face his lips pulling into his customary smirk "To make me breakfast" Naruto blinked a few time then stuck his lip out in a pout.

"I thought you were going to ask for a blow job" Sasuke chuckled before kissing him sweetly and pulling back so he could around to shut off the shower.

"As much as I love your beautiful lips around my cock, I'm starving. So feed me" He commanded as he stepped out of the shower grabbing the waiting towel and handing another to Naruto who was sill grumbling behind him.

"Maybe later?" Naruto asked perking up at the idea and grinning as he wrapped a towel around his waist, edger to get breakfast started and finished as quickly as possible so they could get backed to the activities he really enjoyed.

"You're insatiable" Sasuke chuckled grabbing another towel to wipe down his hair as he watched Naruto dry off with a little more attention than necessary

"You like it" Naruto said with a saucy wink before he strutted out of the bathroom leaving Sasuke grinning like an idiot behind him with an uncharacteristically sappy look on his face.

"That I do"

* * *

_I should've made sure the idiot could even cook_ Sasuke that as he furiously beat at the flames leaping off the stove while Naruto ran to the sink to get water.

"You idiot you can't put water on a grease fire!" He yelled

"Then how do we put it out!"

"A fire extinguisher!" Naruto slapped his forehead hard enough to leave a mark before running to the hall closet and grabbing the fire extinguisher and coming back into the kitchen then quickly reading the instruction pushed Sasuke out of the way and began spraying the foam over the pan and everywhere else in the vicinity coating the entire stove and surrounding counters. He slowly lowered the nozzle before setting it on the floor, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the silent room and they looked over the mess.

"So how would you like to pay for this?" Sasuke inquired, Naruto gapped at him

"Me! You distracted me" Sasuke scoffed

"I didn't do anything"

"You grabbed my ass!" o.k. so maybe he did do that but still

"You have that short of an attention span that one ass grab caused you to almost burn down the kitchen?" Naruto blushed and looked away, not wanting to say that after the ass grab he had been consumed about thoughts of Sasuke and had zoned out completely until the smell of smoke had hit him

"I was thinking about something"

"What have I told you about thinking?"

"NOTHING YOU BASTARD!" They had moved closer to each other during their fight and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how sexy the blonde was when he was angry. His blue eyes darken with anger, his face flushed, mouth slightly parted it was very similar to his face during sex and that was hot as hell. Apparently they both had the same thought because almost simultaneously their mouths crashed together and in record time Sasuke had Naruto bent over the counter and was pounding into him from behind.

"This is insane" He gasped against the blondes' neck once they had finished. Naruto hummed in agreement. Sasuke had went from thinking of sex as a chore to be done once in a while to keep his partner happy, to being a slave to his desire and unable to keep his hands off of Naruto for more than thirty minutes, all in one flipping day. "We need to get out of this house or we'll never eat"

"You sure being in public will stop us? It might just turn us into exhibitionous" Sasuke was doubtful but if anyone in the world could make him lose control enough to consider having sex in full view of others it would be the man in front of him. He dropped a quick kiss on Narutos' shoulder blade before pulling out and grabbing some paper towels to wipe them off with. He quickly cleaned himself then moved to Naruto who was still slumped over the sink. He looked down and saw his cum leaking out of the blondes' ass and it had to be the hottest fucking sight he had ever seen. Unbelievingly he felt his cock twitch trying to come back to life already, before it could though Naruto had turned around and grabbing the towel out of Sasukes hand began to clean himself away from the ravens view. "No way bastard, my ass has had enough" Sasuke feigned an innocent look "Don't give me that look, I saw your sexy face, I know exactly what you were planning to do" Sasuke just smirked and decided not to comment.

"How bout we go out? Is there a good place to eat on the island?" Naruto thought while he tossed the tissues away then leaned down to pull his pants back up from their current position around his knees.

"Yea there are a few but their expensive. But I'm sure a rich guy like you can afford paying for us both" The blonde said with a smug smile "I can't wait to order everything on the menu"

"Fine I'll pay. You realize this makes you the female in our relationship" Naruto spun around sputtering.

"What? No it doesn't!" Sasuke tried to keep an innocent look on his face

"Mmmhhmmm the man always pays" Naruto crossed his arms

"Fuck you I am not the woman!" Sasuke smiled and leaned closer brining his lips right next to Narutos ear

"We both know you're my bitch and that you love it" He purred Naruto pulled away

"No way bastard that's it I'm paying!" Naruto yelled then stomped ahead mumbling under his breath about aggravating beautiful bastards. Sasuke just smiled and shook his head.

Really he made this too easy.

~0.0.0~

Naruto pulled him down the path toward the main building but then took a left heading around it and going further up the hill and deeper into the forest. Sasuke sighed as the trees once again got denser around them and he wondered to himself why Naruto always seemed to be leading him to his death. Eventually the path lead to a cabin that looked like something out of a Grimm's brother's fairytale placed there to lure innocent children to their deaths. There was a delicious smell wafting from it that only helped his wild imagination along, Sasuke hesitated.

"Come on! She's already done cooking I can smell it!" Naruto tried to usher him on

"Um I thought we would be going to a restaurant not someone's house"

"Well we were until you decided that I should pay. So instead I'm getting you a home cook meal that neither of us has to pay for" Sasuke was a little impressed that Naruto had caught onto his trickery maybe the blonde was more observant then he thought.

"Have you been here before? This place doesn't look... it looks weird" He couldn't say it doesn't look safe because it did. It looked a little too safe with its cheerful gardens, painted shutters, window flower pots and overall cozy feel. _Yea I could most definitely see the wicked witch chilling in here_ He thought to himself

"Stop being such a baby. It's perfectly fine, I come here all the time" Sasuke still refused to budge and giving a huff Naruto dropped his hand and continued walking toward the house himself "Well if you'd rather sit out here and starve be my guest I'm going to go eat." Hesitating for a moment longer before trudging after the blonde feeling very much like Hansel and Gretel without having the foresight to leave breadcrumbs to find his way back home. He snickered a little bit when the picture of Naruto as a little girl with blonde pigtails holding a basket popped into his head. Well maybe if Naruto was playing the female in this little scenario it wouldn't be so bad and keeping that image in his head he met the blonde at the door where he was waiting for who ever lived here. Sasuke had been preparing for a deceptively homely looking old woman so he was surprised when a twenty something girl with waist length black hair and almost transparently pale grey eyes opened the door. She smiled when she saw Naruto but it dimmed slightly at the sight of Sasuke standing on the other side of him. "Hinata!" The blonde screeched before rushing forward and enveloping the slight woman in a bone crushing hug, she just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck her eyes closing for a moment as they hugged. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight, were her and Naruto a thing? Surely not considering what they had just done last night and this morning. But that look...

Naruto released the woman and stepped aside before sweeping an arm in Sasuke's direction "This is my friend Sasuke! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind feeding us"

"I see, and you didn't think about calling first" She chided softly in more of a teasing tone then a reprimanding one. Naruto rub the back of he's head and gave a sheepish laugh

"Well you see originally I was going for cook for him but-"

"You were going to cook?"

"Yea and well-"

"Did anybody get hurt? Is someone dead? Please tell me you didn't cut anyone this time?"

"No... um I mean the kitchen is a little-"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you knew that you couldn't cook and that I was possibly in danger but you did it anyway?"

"Well I thought I had gotten better Hinata has been teaching me-"

"You just started learning last week and you almost killed us!"

"Did he set your kitchen on fire too?"

"YOU SET A KITCHEN ON FIRE?!"

"Ok can we all just calm down? I think we all agree that I can't cook but can we discuss this after we eat? Or even during? I'm starved" He grinned at Hinata who just sighed and turned walking further into the house leaving the door open for them to follow. Naruto bounded into the house and Sasuke followed at a slower pace. The house was small but really cozy full of flowers, bookshelves, and pictures on the wall. Every room was painted a nice earth tone color and overall the house made you feel as if you were at home, it was nice. Following his nose he found the kitchen located at the back of the house, it was fairly modern containing a gas stove and a breakfast bar with a huge bay window facing the forest. Laid out as if she had known they were coming was a spread of French toast, apple pastries, fresh rolls with apple cinnamon butter, bacon, sausage, and even what looked like porridge. The food looked and smelled so good that Sasuke almost drooled at the sight, and his already empty stomach rumbled. Embarrassed he blushed and tried to cough to hide the sound. Judging by the amuse glances he got from the two of them he was unsuccessful. Naruto whistled "You really out did yourself this time." Then plopping down in a seat started loading up his plate with three of everything before shoving a roll in his mouth and moaning. "Hinata I know I've asked you this a million times but please marry me" Hinata blushed and chuckled though it sounded a little sad

"I wish I could Naruto but we both know you'd just be using me for my cooking skills. What would I get out of it?"

"The pleasure of my company" Hinata swept an eye over him taking in the mouth full of bread, syrup dripping off his chin and crumbs already littering the table, Sasuke had to admit he was pretty appalled himself at the blondes manners but he still had to stop himself from leaning over and licking the syrup from his chin. Gah he was becoming obsessed, Naruto could probably be scratching his ass and farting on his sofa and Sasuke would still want to jump him.

"Yea as hard as it is to say this, I'm going to pass" Naruto laughed as Hinata and Sasuke took a seat at the table and began loading up their own plates. After that they relaxed and ate in a pretty comfortable environment. Hinata and Naruto had an easy friendship, it seemed like they had known each other for years and Sasuke was shocked to find out that Hinata had only been on the island for a few months after some family trouble with her cousin and father. After they were done eating they continued to sit around and talk with each other and it was the most at ease Sasuke had felt in years, Hinata was one of the few females he had met in his life that didn't look at him with hearts or dollar signs in her eyes. When Naruto got up to use the bathroom he didn't even tense up at the thought of being alone with her

"I know who you are" Sasuke tensed, then again maybe he spoke to soon

"Do you" He asked meeting her stare

"Yes I do Uchiha, your company and my fathers have been at war for years" Sasuke was confused and looked at her again more closely… it was possible that she was… no did he even have a daughter?

"What's your last name?"

"I'm a Hyūga" She said with pride ringing through her voice.

"Hmm should have guessed by the freaky eyes. What's a Hyūga doing on this island?" She rolled said eyes at him before continuing on

That is not important, what is important is that when I left civilization I distinctly remember you being engaged to a future Stepford wife" his lips twitched, so that's what this was about. He should have guessed.

"Didn't work out"

"When did you break it off?"

"Two days ago"

"So he's your rebound?" She accused her pale eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" He gave her the famous Uchiha death glare but she barely even flinched

"He is my friend, anything that is a threat to him I make my business" Sasuke was impressed, usually when he took this tone with people they stand down especially someone as meek looking as Hinata. She was stronger than she looked and she obviously really cared for Naruto, Sasuke briefly wondered if he had anybody willing to challenge another person for him but then dismissed the thought as not important. Or maybe just too hurtful to really consider.

"Are you speaking as a friend or out of jealously" Her eyes widen "I see the way you look at him" She looked down for a second before looking up. This time instead of angry she looked resolute and a little sad.

"I know Narutos preferences and have since the beginning I'm not suffering under any delusions of what we are and always will be but that doesn't mean that I don't still love him" Sasuke leaned back

"Look I appreciate your concern and understand but what is and isn't going on between the two of us stays between the two of us" She stared him down for a moment longer before slowly nodding her head.

"I respect that but know this if you hurt him or damage him in any way I will make it my life's mission to see you and everything that you hold dear burned to the ground, do not mistake me as weak I was trained by my father and there is a reason we have been your competitors for years." He smirked

"And remained in second place" Her eyes flashed at the challenge before leaning back and folding her arms.

"True but then again maybe all we need is the right leader and the right push" He couldn't help it, he liked this woman. Just then Naruto burst back into the room they both paused thinking he had something to say but apparently the idiot just liked making an entrance.

"What are you guys talking about" he asked as he sat back down and put his feet up on Sasukes lap. Sasuke pushed them off and ignored the pout the other man had on his face

"Just getting to know each other better" He sent a quick smirk in Hinata's direction who had an impressive one of her own already on her face and turned toward him. Yea he really liked this girl.

"Well thanks for holding the food for me Hinata you're a life saver" Naruto gushed, she just snorted

"You're just lucky I know your routine" Naruto looked confused

"My routine?"

"Yep, you wake up around two, try to cook for yourself around three then bring your sorry ass here by 4:00" Naruto laughed loudly before throwing an arm around her, she blushed but made no attempt to remove it.

"I'm glad I have you looking out for me Hinata. I don't know where I'd be without you" She thought quietly before replying

"Most likely starving to death" Naruto laughed again

"True, thank you for feeding me again and letting me trash your place. Do you need help cleaning?" She waved and absent minded hand through the air

"It's fine, go enjoy what left of the day since you've slept through most of it" She placed an innocent kiss on his cheek then got up and started clearing the table, the two of them got up to help before she shooed them out of the kitchen and through the door. Naruto was still grinning as they wondered down the path.

"You're lucky to have such good friends." Sasuke muttered breaking the silence. Naruto stopped walking and turned an expression of concern and confusion on his face.

"You don't have friends back home?" Sasuke looked away embarrassed to admit that he was basically all alone.

"When I'm home I'm… different. I can't trust anyone to get close to me because I'm afraid that they have some ulterior motive. My duty is to my family first and myself second anything that could endanger them I avoid." He murmured while staring at a tree, thinking about his life back home and everything that he left behind, everything that was still waiting for him when he got back.

"So why do you deal with it?" Naruto had noticed the look of panic and stress but decided not to comment, Sasuke sighed

"Because they are my family. For better or worse even if it wasn't a rule I would always put them above myself. But it doesn't mean that I don't get frustrated sometimes. In my old life I just always feel so…. Trapped." Naruto thought quietly to himself for a moment about what he wanted to do next, it was kind of a big step for him but he felt like Sasuke would appreciate it. Heck he may even need this more than he did.

"I want to show you something" Naruto grabbed his hand and once again was dragging him through the forest

"You know eventually you have to stop doing this or I might lose an arm" * Naruto scoffed

"You're such a fucking baby, you'll be fine. Plus it's easier to lead you then it is to try and give you directions" With that being said they fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way through the trees. Eventually they started to thin out and then clear revealing a slight hill. Naruto led him up to the edge and for the third time in two days what he saw took his breath away.

"Wow" The view from the cliff was breathtaking, you could see the wide expanse of crystal clear blue ocean meeting the white sands of the beach. The sky was cloudless and the sun shown beautifully overhead casting a bright golden light over the whole island causing the water to sparkle and Kakashi's monstrous building to shine. It was simply beautiful.

"This is where I come to think about everything. My past, my future, it's my own private place where I can escape everything and everyone and just be at peace. I've never brought anyone here before but I think…. I think that you could use some peace too. Even if it's just for a moment" He turned and gave a lopsided smile causing Sasukes heart to squeeze in his chest. Oh no… he couldn't be….

Could he?

Naruto continue to smile and pulling gently on his hand lead Sasuke over to large boulder before sitting on it and motioning for him to do the same. He did and for a while they just sat there holding hands and looking out over the ocean in complete silence. For once he wasn't thinking of his future, the past, or his duties to his family, being here with him, sitting like this it was peaceful. Neither of them felt the stress and the raging lust and hormones that had fueled their last day together. They were both at peace watching the sun slowly sink beyond the horizon. Sasuke found himself wishing that it never had to end, that the two of them could remain here like this forever.

* * *

Hinata huffed and leaned back against her sink taking a look around her spotless kitchen. She never knew why she didn't just accept Narutos offer to help clean but given how much of a disaster he was every where else in his life she didn't want him handling her plates or getting any where near her knives. She dried of her hands when a loud noise pierced through the air. It had been so long since she heard a phone ring that it took her a minute to even figure out what it was. Moving to the wall phone that Kakashi had put in her house incase he needed to reach her she couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that went through her, Kakashi never called her.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, Is Naruto with you?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to find him, It's Jiraiya"

* * *

AN: *Ok I swear to God I wrote this in before I read the latest chapter but it is a little ironic haha. As you can tell were getting to the end of the Story i'm anticipating about two more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me guys this last month has been so super stressful, I've started working two jobs trying to make my rent and bills, classes and midterms came up, friendship and family drama, life in general just seems to be kicking my butt. Hope you enjoyed and I hope that your life is far less stressful then mine

_**Reviews are appreciated **_

_**I swear I will send you tons of virtual love and hugs** :)_


End file.
